


The Savage Special Agent

by WolvenFighter



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Implied Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Implied Relationships, Implied miscarriage, Imported, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Miscarriage, Past Relationship(s), Poisoning, Serial Killers, Smut, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenFighter/pseuds/WolvenFighter
Summary: Chief Bogo had never been the romantic type, love had never been in his favor until a Special Agent comes along to investigate a serial murderer. She made things complicated... Not only had lost her husband a few years prior... She was also a predator.





	1. The New Head Honcho

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if anyone frequents FanFiction in this category you may have seen this story I assure you it is my own, my pen name on FanFiction is HouseofEros, should you not believe this story is mine, go ahead and message me on FanFiction and I'll confirm it there.
> 
> Since I am beginning to frequent the Archive, I decided that I was gonna post my better stories on here so people here could enjoy them and since Bogo romance isn't very common, I'm thinking to share it here. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -Eros

It wasn't often that the Chief of Precinct One in the city center of Zootopia had a pleasant morning. Normally it was roars of paperwork that hadn't filed or disturbances that happened that night while he was asleep, but this morning he woke up feeling... Mild, almost refreshed, he felt like today he could walk in, take a deep breath and manage all the chaos with dignity and a sense of calmness, however, the Chief also knew he had no idea what he was walking into yet. After previous Mayor Bellwether had been put behind bars, things calmed down considerably but it didn't mean that crime just stopped either.

"Morning Chief Bogo!" Clawhauser chirped, for being such a flabby fluff ball, he was there in the morning just like he was and he never complained.

"Morning, Clawhauser." Bogo replied with slight disinterest. "How many reports from the night shift?" He asked and he knew he wouldn't like the answer when Clawhauser's ears flattened against his skull, obviously afraid to give the answer and Bogo would sigh.

"... Twenty-five?" Clawhauser stated, causing the Cheif's eyes to widen, that was the largest crime spree in one night for almost five years.

"You've got to be joking." Bogo said with exasperation, but as he saw Clauhauser pulling out the files, he saw that the cheetah was indeed serious.

"I don't think we've ever had such a bad night... But it was mostly just domestic disturbances, but Mayor Lyall said there was one case that required your attention immediately, he wouldn't tell me anymore." Clawhauser said and Bogo hummed in slight disapproval, the last time a Mayor talked to him personally, Savages were roaming the streets.

Bogo walked up the stairs, not lazy enough to take the elevator yet. As he passed officers they would nod or acknowledge his presence and he would do the same back, everyone noted that the Chief was actually an agreeable person when he wasn't stressed to kill, he was still his stoic self but not a complete ass. As he walked into his office he noted the red light on his phone blinking, meaning someone was holding for him to answer. He knew his ass would be chewed out for making the mayor wait.

"Mayor Lyall?" Bogo asked as he picked up the phone.

"Bogo, what took you so long?" The gruff wolf's voice barked over the phone, it was shocking that another predator was selected as mayor so quickly after the Bellwether scandal but it was nice to see that the prejudice didn't stick for very long.

"I apologize, I came right up when I was old you were wanting to talk to me." The Chief replied, noting the Mayor's tone, it had been a while since he had gotten along with a Mayor and typically he did get along with the older wolf, but it was obvious something was wrong.

"Well, this isn't exactly something to talk over the phone about, I'd like you to come in by noon if possible." The other stated seriously.

"I'll come right after roll." Bogo recounted and hung up the phone.

* * *

Bogo could hear the sounds of casual conversation from down the hall as he began walking towards the meeting room. As he walked in he looked at his clip board.

"Alright, shut it." He said seriously as the room quieted down. "Now, last night we had twenty-five dispatches." he announced, watching the disbelief wash over the room, typically Zootopia was a rather peaceful place so such a large number was unheard of, but there had been a spike in crime after Mayor Bellwether was put away, hate crimes against predators despite Mayor Lyall winning the vote.

"So, I want you to be vigilant and stay in your groups, I want everyone to keep safe while this keeps happening." He said and looked over his officers with little concern, he knew they could handle it.

With that, he began naming off names to go in groups and what they would be doing for the day before the familiar red fox began approaching.

"What it is, Wilde?" Bogo asked with an unamused tone.

"Nothing I was gonna ask if you wanted to grab a coffee." He said, taking his shades off with a slick movement.

"Last time I went to grab a coffee with you, you tried to bribe me to let you forget your tax evasion... Besides, I have to go see the Mayor." He said and began trudging towards the door.

"The Mayor?" Judy asked approaching the chief, her brows slightly scrunched up.

"Yes, Hopps." Bogo said rolling his eyes as she basically appeared in front of him.

"Interesting, any idea why?" Nick asked, also curious.

"No, now go do your job." Bogo snapped before walking out the door.

Those two would be the death of him but, despite the spike of crime during the night, the morning seemed to go rather smoothly.

* * *

As he approached the Mayor's Office in city hall, he huffed. He hated feeling like he was wasting time, but if it was so important that the Mayor had to speak to him directly, he figured it was worth his time. He nodded silently to the secretary who cleared him to go inside, he opened the door and paused in his stride as he saw a female white tiger sitting patiently at the Mayor's desk. He didn't recognize her but he noted her professional uniform, a bullet proof vest, and tight fitting clothing. She was obviously an officer of some kind.

"Ah, Bogo. There you are, go ahead and sit." Lyall said and nodded before smiling rather kindly to his favorite police chief. "I apologize for snapping at you earlier but... Last night the night shift contacted me about a particularly gruesome case involving an attack on a fellow predator... One of the worst I've never seen." Lyall said grimly and looked to the tiger. "So I've made a call to special services to help you with this case." He stated, watching Bogo's face contort a bit with disapproval.

"Mayor Lyall I assure you, my officers-"

"Can handle the job, yes I know they can... But here." Lyall said and handed Bogo the case file.

Bogo frowned but opened the file and the first picture to greet him was a male lion who had been hanging by his feet, his neck had been sliced open to bleed him out, his mouth was pried open, revealing his fangs had been forcefully ripped out and lastly, his fingers were also profusely bleeding, leading Bogo to believe that his claws had also been removed. It had been a while since a case had made him actually cringe but he felt a shiver travel up his spine. He flipped the page and saw blood smeared on the wall: ' _Savages Shall Be Punished Like Savages'._

It was then Bogo knew this wouldn't stop, this was just the first message. He slowly looked up to Lyall and the female next to him who stayed quiet.

"... I see why you called... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Bogo said with his usual disinterest despite still feeling that he didn't need this feline.

"... Special Agent Selima Tora." She finally spoke, her vocals deep but feminine, extending her paw in a formal introduction, despite her snowy fur, she had smoldering golden eyes, rare among white tigers.

Bogo almost eyed her suspiciously, but Selima's gaze didn't falter, and he eventually took her handshake, gripping it firmly, surprised that she too had a firm grip before shaking it.

"She will be overseeing this case with you." The mayor added, making Bogo freeze up.

" _Overseeing?"_ Bogo asked, how dare his authority to be ripped from underneath him.

"I assure you I am not power hungry, Chief Bogo... I only want to make sure this doesn't happen to another innocent predator like I'm sure you do. I have no jurisdiction over any of your other operations, nor will I try to butt my nose in where it doesn't belong..." Selima interrupted before an argument could start among the chief and the mayor.

Bogo looked Selima up and down, still frowning profusely but gazing over at the mayor who had an expectant look plaster on his maw, he didn't have a choice.

"Come with me then." Bogo said with a hint of disdain and Selima allowed a wry smile to creep onto her lips after Bogo turned away from her.

This ought to be fun.

* * *

The car ride was very tense between the tiger and the buffalo, despite looking very stern and intimidating, Selima was social by nature and the other was making her very anxious. Her ears pinned to her skull in anticipation but she eventually forced herself to look over to Bogo and open her mouth to speak.

"How long have you been in Zootopia?" She asked, trying to start up a conversation, and despite not wanting to answer her, Bogo hesitantly replied.

"Twenty years." He muttered and ran a hand down his face tiredly, he should have known a good morning was too good to be true.

"Really? This is my first time here." Selima replied coolly, letting her gaze go out the window, Bogo couldn't help but wonder why they recruited someone who didn't know Zootopia to work on this case.

"Then why be here now?" He asked gruffly, and Selima couldn't help but smirk.

"Because I'm good at my job..." She said seriously as they pulled up to the Zootopia city police department. "So, all I ask is that you show me to your office, an empty office if you have one, the employee lounge and just kind of catch me up to speed with this cities crime rate... I'll take it from there." Selima said, returning to her strict professional businesswoman attitude.

"Oh,  _you'll_ take everything from there hm?" Bogo asked raising a brow.

"Not without you of course." Selima quickly corrected herself, Bogo huffed and walked forward.

Selima quickly gained some eyes as they walked inside, there weren't a lot of white tigers as it was, so many of the male felines eyed her like a piece of meat ready to pounce on her, and frankly, it disgusted her. She chose to remain single for one reason and that reason was no ones business. She was happy that she finally got away from the intense stares as they walked up the stairs to Bogo's office.

His office was rather tidy, and Selima was impressed, she liked knowing her partner for this case was rather organized and she wouldn't have to strangle him for losing an important file in his mess of papers.

"I think we have an empty office down the hall." Bogo said dully and began walking the agent down the hall.

He opened the door to the office and Selima was greeted by a few widows, providing a nice view of the city center, a desk, a computer and a chair, that was it. She could always decorate herself.

"It's perfect thank you, Chief." She said with a small grin before Bogo handed her the key.

"Hey, hey, hey Chief!" The familiar foxes voice causing the buffalo to cringe.

"Wilde, Hopps." Bogo acknowledged begrudgingly as the rabbit was not far behind her partner.

"Hey Chief Bogo." Judy said a but more reserved with a smile before she noticed the white tiger beside him. "Oh hi! I thought there were only rumors of a white tiger here." She introduced.

"Well, I'm afraid not. Selima Tora, Special Forces." The feline chortled, earning a surprised look from both the rabbit and the fox.

"Why do we need special forces..?" Nick asked.

"I will explain it during roll tomorrow, make sure you attend." Bogo said seriously eyeing Nick who had a habit on skipping the bullpen.

"Come on just a hint." Nick prodded.

"... A brutal murder on a predator..." Selima replied, looking to Bogo who glared her down.

"A-... A murder?" Judy asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so... Your Chief will explain the rest of it tomorrow but I will be overseeing this case with him." Selima explained.

"Oh so you're like attached to his hip now huh?" Nick asked with a deadpanned expression.

"... More or less." Selima chuckled with less enthusiasm.

"Aw Chief you have a girlfriend now!" Nick teased ruthlessly, making both Bogo and Selima glare at him, the combination of the two intimidating stares was enough to make the fox finish his boisterous laugh with a nervous giggle before hidig behind Judy.

"Come on Nick, lunch is almost over." Just snickered before smiling at Selima and dragging the fox with her towards the lounge.

"So, Wilde and Hopps you said? Weren't they responsible for bringing down that Bellwether scandal?" Selima asked with a smile of amusement.

"Unfortunately yes." Bogo groaned.

* * *

"Thank you for the tour Chief Bogo... I've heard a lot about you so I look forward to working with you on this case." Selima concluded as her tour of the department came to an end.

"And I have heard nothing about you." Bogo said as a small jab to the agent.

"That's the point of being a special agent, Chief... You're not supposed to know anything about me except that I do my job and I do it well." Selima shot back, watching Bogo's expression turn into a small frown, she could tell he was not excited about working with her but she didn't care, she wasn't here to please them she was here to stop murders and bring justice for the victim of the murder. "... Have a goodnight Chief, thank you for the tour by the way... I officially don't start until tomorrow so I will leave you to your duties for the day and get myself situated. If you hear anything that I don't already know about the case or you need me, please don't hesitate to call." She mused, handing the larger male her card before nodding her head as a goodbye.

Selima then took her leave, walking towards the stairs so that she could head towards her temporary apartment in the Rain Forest District. She was satisfied, the place really reminded her of where she came from and she sighed with relief in the moist humid air. She walked into her apartment which consisted of mostly rain forest style decor, but she had no complaints. It was a one bedroom almost luxury style apartment with a Jacuzzi tub and a balcony to overlook the misty streets, an awning protecting it from the almost constant rain. For now, she figured she would bathe and rest up for her case the next morning.

After sinking in the tub for a while, the tiger walked out of her bathroom, not bothering to put on any clothing since she knew she was alone. She wondered around her apartment, remembering she hadn't gotten any food. For now, she called to a delivery service and slipped on a sports bra and a pair of sweat pants, recalling the events of that day. Bogo... Interesting man, not the most friendly or likable but interesting nonetheless, and as usual, she began profiling in her head knowing he would be a valuable asset in the future since he had been in Zootopia for twenty years.

Selima was interrupted by a knock on the door, had she really been thinking about this case for over thirty minutes? She shook her head and grabbed some cash from her purse, paying the deliverer and sitting on her couch in the dim lighting provided by the light outside. For now... She knew nothing except they were targeting predators... And she hated only knowing the bare minimum.

* * *

That night, Bogo returned to his apartment with a frustrated sigh, doing his best not to slam the door behind him. He hated having to share his authority, not that he was power hungry, but he knew special agents were dangerous creatures. They were trained not to have emotional attachments and to not care about anything except getting their assignments done. They were social manipulators and they always had bad news, frankly they gave Bogo the creeps even though he would never admit it.

He sighed and fell backwards onto his bed, having taken off his jacket and uniform shirt, revealing nothing but a white tank top underneath. He just had to deal with her until the end of this case and then he could be rid of her... And things would go back to normal.


	2. The Case of All Cases

 

 

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Selima opened her amber hues... Four o'clock, as usual, as it should be. The large white tiger sat up and looked to the door, her instincts taking over, she reached underneath her pillow, pulling out a 9mm pistol before creeping to her door. She sneaked out into her living room and scoped out the place, checking every drawer, cabinet, closet and room before allowing herself to relax. Being a special agent was no easy job, there had been instances where she had an unwelcome intruder waiting for her to get up in the morning.

From there, Selima began her routine, looking out to the rainy rainforest, sighing in relief as she felt her anxieties lower a bit. She walked to the coffee machine and turned it on, and walking to the balcony door, beginning to do a few exercises that didn't need any equipment, just to limber up for the day. She began with sit-ups, then lunges and by the time she got to her squats the coffee maker began beeping, signaling her coffee was ready. She could never start her day without her coffee, she panted softly and sipped at her coffee, wiping her brow.

It was then that Selima sat down on her arm chair and relaxed some, finishing her coffee while scrolling through social media in a bored fashion. When she looked to the clock and noted it was about five o'clock, she stood and strolled into her bathroom where she showered briefly to get the sweat out of her fur before drying and slipping into a tight fitting uniform. She did have a few complaints about the uniform... It was always so tight, showing off all of her curves, but she knew the tightness was so that she could move swiftly with no restrictions in a squabble but she still felt a bit... Like a piece of meat, but she made up for it by wearing baggy sweat pants and whatnot at home.

* * *

Selima walked into the bullpen, head held high. As she assumed, all eyes were on her, but this time it was out of confusion not out of lust. She was an unfamiliar officer on their turf, she was not surprised in the slightest, and she was even  _less_ surprised that Bogo was glaring her down as she sauntered to the front of the room beside him.

"I'm assuming that you haven't told them I was here yet." She snickered lightly as she looked upon some of the familiar but mostly unfamiliar faces, her own expression holding a serious smile.

"Not yet." Bogo replied, obviously dreading today.

"Well... Then I guess I will do it for you." Selima said as a more of a friendly jab before she looked to the officers she would be overseeing. "I see a lot of good officers here... My name is Special Agent Selima Tora." She introduced, nodding her head. "I am here not to replace your chief for any reason but to oversee an unusually brutal murder case... The other night at approximately two fifteen in the morning, the body of a male African lion was found strung up upside down, throat cut, and both fangs and claws forcefully removed... The cause of death we assume was bleeding out unless he was drugged which we will find out today..." She explained, watching everyone's face contort with both disbelief and disgust. "... He was twenty-five, engaged and had no criminal record... We believe the culprits are targeting predators, they wrote on the walls with victims blood: Savages will be punished like savages... Our assumptions are that they are following after Bellwethers actions... We're unsure if this was caused by her scandal or something completely different." She stated and frowned. "I will choose a small squad that I will oversee personally, Chief Bogo and I will focus on this case and do whatever we can to prevent further attacks but everyone is ordered to stay in pairs or groups and to never stray further then you have to." She said and looked to Chief Bogo.

"... The rest if yours sir... I will go to my office so that you may conduct your business." Selima concluded and began walking out the door.

Bogo huffed and rolled his eyes lightly, like usual special agents thought they knew it all, but as he looked to all of his officers, the concern and anger was in their eyes. What kind of  _animal_  could d this..? They were the real savages.

"As Agent Tora stated, she and I will pick a small squadron to conduct this case further with, which you will all be informed of tomorrow morning but until then, all of you need to stay within your patrols and stay with your partners..." Bogo mentioned and began naming off everyone's responsibilities before dismissing everyone to do their jobs.

* * *

Once Bogo had finished answered any lingering questions about the murder he walked out of the bullpen and towards the stairs once again, running a hand over his face, he had a habit of doing that when he was stressed and with this new case every second counted... He passed by the employee lounge only to pause in his stride as he saw the agent he was sentenced on working with. He snuck a peak at her, wondering why she was chosen. Every special agent he had known previous to her had a special skill... Obviously they were good at many things but every particular agent had  _one_ special skill that made them a special agent.

"You know Chief Bogo if you have a question you can always ask." Selima mused, revealing that she had seen him ahead of time, though, he wasn't trying to hide exactly... Even though that's kind of what he was doing, he hesitantly walked into the employee lounge, sitting across from her.

"I was looking for you actually since we need to get started working on this case." He clarified, not wanting to look like a creep, he wasn't  _looming_ after all.

"Then why didn't you come in sooner..? Sizing me up?" Selima asked with a small smile as Bogo sat.

"Not exactly." Bogo sighed and got up to get himself a cup of coffee before retaking his seat.

"So. Do you wanna start working here r head to one of the offices?" The tiger asked, tilting her feline cranium to the left.

It was in that moment that Bogo took a few extra seconds to look over Selima's feminine features, gazing over her smoldering embers then her facial structure, however he stopped at her collar bone, knowing that she  _would_ know if he even glanced at her chest and he would not face that humiliation, not that he wanted to look at her chest anyway. However upon finishing his small facial analysis, he came to the conclusion that she was a good looking female and for some reason that just pissed him off more about having to work with her.

"We can head to my office." He replied briskly before standing and heading towards the door frame, Selima was quick to follow.

As they walked side by side, once again the tenseness in the air outweighed everything else and Selima's anxious self had to open her mouth once again.

"So, are you this friendly with everyone, or is it just me?" She chuckled and looked over to him, her gaze playful and challenging, however surprisingly enough his expression softened, but only slightly.

"... Everyone." He replied almost in a stand-offish fashion, it made Selima want to learn more about the Chief.

Selima hummed softly but this time managed not to ask anymore prying questions. She needed to Chief to cooperate after all... The tiger and buffalo sauntered into the Chiefs office and Selima would pull up a chair in front of it while Bogo seated himself behind it, pulling out the case file and a map of Zootopia, having made a few marks on the map concerning the case file, but as of right now there were only about three.

"You don't use computers?" Selima asked, holding back a smirk.

"I do, but I prefer physical copies, you can't always trust computer files." He explained before he took his pen, slipping on a pair of glasses that actually made him look rather dashing as he pointed to a circle. "This is where the victim was found, in the abandon apartment complexes in the outskirts of Savannah Central... I did a little checking around last night before I went home and the victim was spotted here, and here on the traffic cams but disappeared... I checked the surveillance on other cameras in the surrounding area but he was no where to be found... It's safe to say that he was abducted in this general area and then taken to where he was murdered." Bogo theorized and looked up to Selima to make sure she was following and as expected she was intently staring the map down, memorizing every street name, every store, every cross street, every traffic light and every building.

"That sounds like a good hypothesis... Are there any witnesses that saw him prior to the attack?" Selima asked.

"We were only able to... Inform his fiancé yesterday about her partners passing... As expected she needed a little bit of time to let the news sink in, so I believe that we should interview her first." Bogo resolved.

"Sounds good. Let's go Chief." Selima declared and stood quickly, glad they at least have some kind of lead, she wasn't sure how solid it was but if anything they could get a small taste on what the victim was like before he was murdered. "What was his name again?" She asked.

"Leon, Leon Pridefelt." Bogo replied shortly as they began their small trek towards a cruiser.

"Any ideas on who would be the best to work on this case personally with us?" She asked, and this time Bogo was unsure, he wasn't sure if predator officers were a better idea or prey officers. "I can tell by your silence you don't have an answer... What about Hopps, Wilde, Fangmeyer, and Wolford?" She inquired. "I read on your officers case files last night, they are all more then qualified, unless you have any objections." She paused, looking to Bogo, half of this was also his decision.

"I agree with Fangmeyer and Wolford... But Wilde and Hopps have never worked on a murder case before and I'm unsure if they are ready for that type of case." Bogo murmured.

"But they singlehandedly took down Bellwether... So I think they are qualified and if they show us they are not, they can always be taken off the case and we can pull other more experienced officers into it... Does that sound fair?" Selima asked, Bogo lightly furrowed his brows, feeling like she was treating him slightly childish.

"Fine." He scoffed as they approached the car, hopping into the drivers side while Selima slid into the passenger.

For the first time since...  _That_ case... Selima felt a small tinge of fear knowing she would have to look into the eyes of another feline and talk about what happened to the man she loved... The thought almost made her wince and Bogo felt the shift in her attitude as soon as he turned the key in the ignition, but he decided to mind his own business.

* * *

The ride was silent this time and Bogo was curious as to what the tiger was thinking about, but before he could formulate a question they arrived at the Pridefelt's house which was strangely located in the opposite direction, Selima felt her heart beginning to race, already it was beginning to sound like  _that_ case.

_Knock. Knock._

"Mrs. Pr-... Ms. Lioden, it's the ZPD, we just came to ask some questions." Selima announced, remembering they weren't actually married. Ouch.

The door creaked pen gently to reveal the wet faced cream colored lioness. God this was already painful.

"Faline Lioden?" Selima asked gently.

"... Yes... Yes I am Faline... You're... Here to talk about Leon right..?" She asked weakly, looking rather pale and sickly... Selima remembered when she felt that way.

"Yes ma'am... I apologize, we won't be here very long... I know you need to grieve..." Selima sighed and frowned.

The lioness looked away for a few seconds before closing the door and unlocking the remaining mechanisms before opening the door up fully, walking away from it, her head hanging with depression. The house was dim, barely any lights on, and the quiet was so piercing, both Selima and Bogo could almost feel it. The lioness took a seat on the armchair in the living room while Bogo and Selima sat beside one another on the loveseat.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Do you two want anything to drink?" Faline asked.

"That's not necessary miss, thank you." Bogo spoke and looked back to Selima.

"Okay..." Faline replied quietly, the life seeming to have been sucked out of her, but in these short seconds where Bogo and Faline exchanged a few words, Selima's eyes darted around the room and noted all the pictures of Leon and Faline, the two obviously loved each other very much... It made a pang hit her heart.

"Well, Faline, my name is Special Agent Selima Tora... Just call me Selima... Can you tell us if your fiance was acting strangely the day he disappeared?" The tiger asked, bringing out a notepad and looked to Faline for any signs of distress.

"... Well... He didn't seem strange... He just seemed preoccupied... Like he was thinking really hard about something... I asked him about it multiple times but he assured me that it was nothing but he didn't seem to be in any kind or strange mood." Faline described, Bogo watching as Selima scribbled at the speed of light, in the mean time, Bogo took out the map and circled their current location and began looking towards where the body was found, wondering why he would go so far out of his way.

"Did Leon meet anyone new in the last few weeks? Anyone at work?" Selima investigated.

"Not that I know of... He didn't really tell me of anyone..." Faline muttered.

"Alright... Can you give me a list of everyone he typically spends time with other then you?" She asked, and as Faline began naming off people, Selima frowned, none of them sounded familiar... Damn.

"In the last few weeks did he spend more time then usual away from home?" Selima advanced.

"Yes, he began going to the Spa... I think it was something like Mystic Oasis or something..? He begged me to come with him but when he mentioned it was a... Naturalist place I told him to go on his own." Faline scoffed, and Selima's eyes flickered in an inquisitive fashion, another lead.

"Any reason in particular that he began going there?"

"He didn't really tell me... He just said that maybe I should go with him to improve my condition... Stress isn't good for me right now." Faline said vaguely and Selima's eyes widened for a split second.

_Bingo._

"Condition? Can you elaborate on that please?" She asked.

"I don't see why-"

"Please ma'am this is very important." Selima cut the lion off, her tone almost desperate, making Bogo look over to her in question, raising his brow.

"... Well... Recently I was diagnosed with cervical cancer... Stage two... So... When we found out, Leon tried convincing me, telling me that maybe if it helped my stress it would help my cancer..." Faline said hesitantly... Poor girl.

"... When did you find out?" Selima asked.

"About a month ago." Faline answered.

Once Selima jotted down the last details, she felt confident that they could leave the grieving widow.

"Okay Faline, thank you so much... You've really helped us... Here's my card, please call me if you need to at any time I will always answer." Selima said and handed the fellow feline a card and offered a kind smile as she rested her paw on Faline's shoulder who offered a weak fake smile and nodded.

"Thank you Selima, Chief... I will keep that in mind." Faline said before Selima stood and looked to Bogo, nodding briefly before she and the Chief saw their way out and walked back out towards the car.

"Why did you ask about her condition?" Bogo asked out of sheer curiosity.

"... Let's just say there's a reason I'm on this case and leave it at that." Selima replied almost aggressively before getting back into the car

* * *

Bogo's eyes searched over to the radiating Selima, there was something he obviously didn't know, seeing as she was almost clutching the notepad she used to gather evidence from Faline.

"Where do you want to go next?" Bogo offered, actually surprising Selima a bit.

"... I want to look at the body personally... If you don't mind." Selima replied softly, rubbing her eyes gently with her thumb and forefinger.

Bogo would nod before cruising towards the hospital, the curiosity was gnawing at him, did she know something he didn't? Well obviously he did but wasn't she obligated to share that type of information? Perhaps she was angry that this was another predator like herself? The many possibilities flooded his mind.

"... We're looking at a serial murderer, Bogo." Selima revealed, feeling Bogo's curiosity jabbing her with each mile they neared the hospital, Bogo almost slammed on the breaks but as they came up to a red light he quickly looked over. So he  _was_  kept out of the loop.

"What d you mean?" He asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like... I was put on this case because I dealt with a series of murders similar to this one and the culprit was never caught... That's why I'm here." Selima growled, feeling the anger towards this monster beginning to boil inside her, but she took a breath, remembering she needed to remain professional... No emotions, no matter how hard this hit home. "... Your mayor didn't know, so don't be sore at him..." She added and released her breath once she saw the hospital in the distance.

"A serial killer..." Bogo said in some disbelief.

"Maybe... This is why I want to look at the body... I need to see if the condition of the body was the same as the other victims so don't go scaring anyone yet..." She said, returning to her friendly demeanor once more, Bogo nodded now that things were clarified but as the duo got out of the car he watched Selima walk into the hospital... He still felt like she didn't tell him the entire story...


	3. Victim Number Two

The officer and the agent walked down the stairs in the hospital stairwell, going to the basement level where all the autopsies were taken place. Bogo's gaze carefully followed Selima, her mood had done a complete 180 when they left Faline's house but she seemed to have calmed herself. He was still certain that she hadn't told him everything but maybe there was something personal linked with this... And the thought made him uncomfortable because if there was a personal reason she wouldn't care about the consequences of her actions. However, Bogo's thoughts were interrupted as they walked inside where the body was located.

"Ah, Chief Bogo, Agent Selima." An elderly Koala announced as he walked out from his office.

"Dr. Dov, how are you?" Selima asked, reaching into a box and pulling out some gloves.

"I am well, you're here to look at the body yes?" He asked.

"We are, well... I am, Bogo are you going to check the body with me?" Selima asked. "You're not obligated to." She added, though the buffalo was apprehensive on looking at the mangled body of a fellow animal but he nodded anyway.

"Yes, I need to be kept up to speed." He stated seriously and walked with the small marsupial towards the body that had been taken out of the freezer for examination.

The trio walked into another room where the body was laying on a metal table, a white sheet draped over it to hide his identity.

"There are forceps and whatnot over here right?" She asked, and the Koala nodded.

Selima then walked over to the body and carefully picked up the sheet, frowning. Despite looking at peace, she knew the last moments of his life were horrible agony... She reached down and opened one of his eyelids, his eyes were still and milky from being dead. Selima hummed softly, looking at his stitched up throat, she pulling out a small flashlight and examined his neck being the cut, seeing more indents as if he was also strangulated before hand.

She quickly took a picture with her phone and removed the sheet further, taking his hand and examining them, it was then determined that his claws weren't ripped out but the tips of his fingers were actually cut off, another tell tale sign. Lastly, she opened his mouth and took some forceps reaching into the back of his throat, actually making Bogo wince.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Being thorough." Selima replied, reaching in and frowning before pulling out a tiny piece of broken glass. "I was right, I am now in charge of this case, Chief Bogo, we have a serial murderer." She said and slipped the glass into a tiny baggy.

"Excuse me?" Bogo snarled.

"I'm sorry, but my superiors will contact your mayor and I will take over the remainder of this case." Selima stated seriously.

"Y-You can't-"

"I assure you I can and I will." Selima said almost coldly.

"This  _isn't_ over." Bogo spat, however as he heard his phone ringing he answered it and turned away angrily from Selima. "What?" He growled. "Slow down Hopps what is it?" He asked with a small hint of urgency. "Dammit... We'll be there in five." He said and sighed before glancing to Selima. "... They found another one." He muttered, watching whatever color drain from Selima's face before she pulled her gloves off and tossed them in the biohazard bin.

"Come on." She said and the two silently hurried to their car.

"... It was Fangmeyer." Bogo said.

"W-What? An officer?" Selima gasped.

"Yes." Bogo said, all the anger had had towards Selima having dissipated.

This didn't seem to make any sense, it was so quick for there to be another victims, from what she knew about these people, they generally spaced out their murders every week rather then the next day. Were they changing their motives? It made Selima panic.

"Step on it!" She hissed, watching as Bogo glared over as he drove, Selima's ears folding a bit. "S-Sorry..." She said, clearing her throat.

"You seem to have a very personal relationship with this case, Tora." Bogo thought out loud.

"... I do." She replied quietly.

"Are you going to elaborate?" He inquired, glancing over before focusing back on the road.

"No... The personal connections means nothing. I'm here to get justice for the murders not for myself." She said shortly and straightened herself up.

* * *

The first thing Selima noticed about the crime scene was the strong iron scent, her first instinct was for her mouth to salivate with the exciting aroma of a fresh kill despite it being a predator. She took a breath before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small packet of tissue paper, and holding a piece over her snout. Bogo eyed her suspiciously before watching the tiger walk inside, he could smell the blood as well and as he walked inside grimacing at the sight. They were located across town in a work-in-progress constriction site. This body was different then the others, but it was clear that this was just another installment of the serial killer, because as Bogo looked over and there was writing on the wall:  _Savages Shall Be Punished Like Savages._ Bogo tighened his fist before looking to his fellow officer who had been slain.

"Officer Bogo!" Judy called as she jogged over to him, refusing to look over to the dead tiger.

"Hopps. Was there anyone here when you discovered Fangmeyer?" The chief questioned.

"No... We just had a call that there was incessant roaring... When we found Fangmeyer, Mchorn told us that Fangmeyer went to pick up some lunch for the patrol and... Never came back." Judy sighed and looked away.

"I see... Go ahead and guard the door, no one but officers come in." He instructed and walked over to Selima who was inspecting the newest body.

This one was strung up by his wrists, blood was still dripping onto the floor as Bogo took in the gruesome scene. His chest was sliced open from his collar to his lower abdomen. His sternum had been smashed apart and his ribs had been broken open as if his chest were a blooming flower, his heart still attached but a large shard of glass had been thrust threw it.

"Jesus Christ..." Bogo muttered and gulped, resisting the urge to gag.

"... Whoever did this... This is just the beginning." Selima said darkly as she glared at the fellow tiger, the disturbing imagery beginning to make out in his mind again. "... Call the coroner... We need to head to that spa..." Selima said softly before looking to Bogo and looking around the area, a familiar yet foreboding scent beginning to make it's way into her nostril. "Do you smell that?" She asked, looking to Bogo who hesitantly sniffed at the air, his eyebrows raising.

"Is that a Night Howler?" He asked.

"I believe so." Selima said and looked around, searching for the source of the smell.

Selima then kneeled and began crawling around the floor boards, raising her brow as she felt a hollowness behind one of the boards.

"Bogo." She called and the cape buffalo walked over. "Help me." She said and began tearing at the boards.

Bogo raised his brows but looked around, seeing as this was a construction site, he trudged to a left over crowbar and wandered back to Selima. He reached down and with one quick movement, snapped the floor board. Selima couldn't help but be impressed by his strength. However, Selima quickly forced the thought out of her mind and leaned in, using her flashlight to illuminate the tiny hidey hole. To her disappointment nothing seemed to be inside, but the strong scent of the Night Howlers hit the tiger so hard she immediately felt nauseous and took her head out of the hole. She felt a shiver travel up her spine and for a split second her pupils contracted, she shoved Bogo away and groaned.

"Tora are you-"

"I'm fine... The smell is... Just strong..." She muttered.

Bogo approached the tiger and gently rested a hoof on her shoulder as Selima regained herself. "You sure?"

"Yes..." She said and opened her eyes.

They landed on Bogo whose concerned gaze pleasantly surprised the tiger. She smiled weakly, feeling the wave of nausea passing.

"Honestly Chief... It takes more then a smack in the face with some Night Howlers to take me down..." She said, reaching up and patting his hand with her own before glimpsing around and spotting a mask for when the workers cut saw dust. That was perfect.

She wobbled over towards it, perhaps the toxic flowers effected her more than she had anticipated. Bogo moved over quickly and wrapped his strong arm around her waist to balance her, feeling her breath catch in her throat she huffed.

"I said I'm-"

"Shut it, Tora." Bogo mused, it was the first time that Selima recalled him being agreeable, even caring about her since she had arrived... She hadn't been here very long but she was happy to receive this side of Bogo rather then the stoic, emotionless buffalo when she had first turned up.

"... Thanks." Selima sighed. "And call me Selima for Gods Sake." She groaned as she and Bogo walked to the cutting board, taking the mask before pointing back to the hole.

Selima kneeled down and shined her flashlight around, how could there be this strong of a scent and no evidence..? She frowned but as she saw a small baggy on the floor she gasped.

"Bogo I found something!" She said and took out a pair of tweezers, quickly snatching the small bag and Bogo helped hoist her out.

"We have to get this scanned for prints." She said and ripped off the mask with a huge smile on her face.

_Finally._

"Are you sure you're alright to-"

"Bogo if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to seduce me." Selima interrupted, watching a red hue come onto the Chief's anger, she assumed it was anger but on closer inspection it wasn't, perhaps it was embarrassment or... Something else?

* * *

The engine stopped as Bogo took out the keys as they stopped outside of the Mystic Springs Oasis, Selima could feel the discomfort radiating from Bogo.

"You can stay here if you want ya know." Selima chortled, having recovered from the inhale of the Night Howlers.

"No I'm fine, I just... Well I'm not particularly fond of the nudity of other animals." He scoffed as he climbde out of the car, making Selima chuckle as she closed her door behind her.

"Really? What about your wife? Or girlfriend?" She snickered and Bogo shrugged.

"Don't have one, don't need one." He said rather nonchalantly, earning a genuine surprised stare from the tiger, out of all things she definitely wasn't expecting that.

He was definitely an attractive bull, perhaps he was single by choice? Being a police officer was dangerous work... Selima learned that the hard way.

"I have to admit I'm surprised." She said as they approached the door.

"How so?" He questioned, opening the door and allowing Selima to walk in before him, and this time it was Selima's turn to blush a bit.

"I just... Well I figured it wouldn't be hard for you to get a partner is all." She snorted as they walked up to a meditating yak.

"L-Let's finish this conversation later." Selima said, basically meaning not ever, before clearing her throat. "Excuse me, sir." Selima said a bit more confidently, interrupting the Yak who pushed his bangs out of the way to look at both Bogo and Selima, his eyes widening a bit.

"Uh... Is there a problem Officers?" He asked, trying to grasp why they were here.

"Relax, you aren't in any trouble, we just have some questions providing one of your regular patrons over the past month or so." She said and took out a picture from his back pocket, the Yak narrowing his eyes. "Leon Pridefelt, you know him?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! Leon! He was a cool dude but he hasn't been here for a few days." the yak chuckled.

"So you have seen him... When was the last day you saw him?" She asked.

"Uh... Like a day or two ago but he wasn't here for very long, he seemed in a real rush..."

"Who did he see while he was here and did he mention why he was in a rush?"

"He saw the head masseuse Kefira... I think they might have... Had a thing going on if you know what I mean." The yak said and nodded his head, Selima couldn't help the small pit of anger well up inside her, hoping the yak was wrong, she looked to Bogo who glanced over, also frowning at the unwanted news,

"Thank you, can you take us back to her?" She asked.

"She left for the day dudes, sorry." the yak said and shrugged, Selima sighed but nodded.

"When will she be in tomorrow?"

"She usually comes in around eleven when we open."

"Sounds good, thank you so much.-"

_Ring! Ring!_

Selima picked up her phone and tilted her head before answering.

"Hello?"

"Selima Tora? My name is Officer Clawhauser." The chubby cheetah replied on the other line cheerfully.

"Oh! Hello I heard about you." She said.

"Yes hi! Well I was just told t tell you this immediately by Mayor Lyall. The toxicology on Leon confirmed that Night Howlers were definitely in his blood, as if they were injected but the autopsy showed no injection sites anywhere on the body." Clawhauser explained,

Selima hummed, the only person she knew of that knew the effects of Night Howlers directly was in jail.

"Thanks Clawhauser." She said and hung up, looking to the Chief.

"Come on Chief Bogo... We're heading to the Zootopia Prison." Selima said seriously.

"The Prison? Why?" Bogo asked.

"We need to talk to the one that started this in the beginning." She sighed and ran a hand over her face.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea, Tora?" Bogo asked, he had to admit that this didn't seem like a bad idea per-say but he knew that Bellwether wasn't plotting this one.

"She may not be behind this but... She might know someone." She replied as they strolled through the doors, everyone nodding their heads to Chief Bogo.

Selima couldn't help but admire the respect Bogo had earned from all the Officers in the city.

"What're you doing here Chief and... Whose this?" A large hippopotamus asked.

"This is Special Agent Selima Tora, we're here to interrogate Dawn Bellwether." He informed.

"I thought that scandal was cleared up?" the other questioned.

"It's about something else and we're really cut for time." Bogo hurried and watched the hippopotamus nod and beginning to look through the files before bringing out Bellwether's case file.

"Go ahead into interrogation room three, she'll be there shortly." he mentioned before Bogo and Selima walked down the hall way and into the room with the two way mirror.

Selima suddenly felt anxious, knowing she was closer to finding the killer that had plagued her mind for almost five years now... She had never been closer then she was now, she had actually gotten a lead!

"You alright?" Bogo asked.

"Yeah I... I'm fine... Just a bit anxious is all." Selima sighed and looked up to the lamp.

Before Bogo could ask another question, Bellwether was escorted into the room and was sat across from both Selima and Bogo, having been handcuffed to the table she glared at the two officers with an icy gaze, daring them to ask her anything. Selima on the other hand couldn't help but be amused at her display, she was still a sheep after all.

"Dawn Bellwether, formally Mayor Bellwether. I won't take up much of your time I just have some questions about-"

"You already know everything. Why should I even be here?" She scoffed.

"... I have some questions about the murders that have happened over the past few days." Selima finished, watching Bellwethers face incredibly closely, and noted her eyes flickering with disbelief.

"I don't know anything about any murders." She said and leaned back in her chair.

Selima was not amused by this sheep's attitude, but she looked to Bogo and brought out the pictures of Leon and slid them across the table.

"This lion was murdered about two nights ago... Since thee last person to deal with savages was you, we have some questions on any kind of involvement you may have." Selima explained and saw Bellwethers face scrunch up with anger.

"I'm not a murderer." She growled.

"I have a hard time believing that you are incapable." Bogo said swiftly, narrowing his eyes and watching Bellwether snort.

"... I'm not accusing you, I'm asking if you know anyone who might be capable of this." Selima explained calmly, but she saw a look in Bellwethers eyes... Almost like... Regret?

"... I don't have anything to say."

"Dawn, look, there is already a second victims and there  _will_ be more, you  _have_  to tell me so I can prevent them." Selima prodded, beginning to feel frustrated.

"I  _don't_ know."

"... If you don't tell me this will come back on you and it can set your sentence back further."

"I said I don't-"

Suddenly Selima slammed her fist onto the interrogation table.

"You  _know_ dammit!" She snarled, watching Bellwether flinch, Bogo quickly stood up and rested a hand on her forearm.

"Agent Tora." He said seriously before sternly gazing at her.

Selima realized that she had flown off the handle and she looked to Bogo apologetically.

"... I need to get some air." She sighed before hurrying out of the room to let Bogo conduct the interview further.

* * *

Bogo had never expected Selima to so openly lose it like that, they hadn't know each other a week but he had never expected this out of her, she was a special agent after all. As expected, Bellwether didn't say anything useful, and as he walked out, he saw Selima standing outside by the car, leaning against it and watching the sun beginning to set.

What a day...

He began approaching the tiger, noting her perfectly proportioned body... She had long legs, a thin waist and a slender build... She was actually pretty gorgeous but the chief would never admit it.

"You alright?" He asked as he approached her.

"... I thought I was... I'm sorry for my actions, they were extremely unprofessional..." Selima apologized and looked over to Bogo. "And... I'm sorry for taking the case away from you so blatantly like I did... I've... Been so obsessed with trying to catch the bastards that did this..." She murmured and looked away.

"... Tell me what's going on Tora..." Bogo almost pleaded, frowning and managing an attempt at comforting her by resting a firm hand on her shoulder, she gulped and looked over to Bogo before shaking her head.

"... One condition... Over drinks." She said, managing a small smile before Bogo looked to the sunset.

"... Deal." He agreed and once again, Selima slwly turned back into her old friendly self.

"My place then... I don't wanna talk about this in a public place." She scoffed and walked around to the passenger seat.

Bogo couldn't help but be more then curious as to what Selima was going to disclose to him.


	4. Painful Secrets Never Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Ahead!

Part of him felt this was extremely inappropriate, going over to Selima's apartment... But at the same time he felt a sense of urgency to figure out what was going on with her. She seemed almost neurotic whenever she worked on this case. Every now and again he would steal a glance at her but it seemed all the same, she was gazing out the window as he drove... She was... Really pretty... For a predator of course. It was very rare that any animal went into a relationship with another species, predator and prey relations were especially rare, almost taboo even. There were no laws dictating that it was illegal, but it was just unheard of, mostly for the reason of that they couldn't reproduce so what was the point? They were evolved, but still animals regardless.

Once they arrived to Selima's apartment, Bogo followed behind the white tiger who seemed to be dragging her feet. Something was weighing her down about this case and he wanted to know what. He walked into the apartment, watching as Selima took off her jacket and turned on a few lights.

"Make yourself comfortable... What's your pleasure?" She asked, at first Bogo hesitated and froze in his place, but a second later he realized what she was actually asking.

"Whiskey." He replied and Selima smirked as her tail flicked at his answer.

"You like it hard?" Selima chortled, earning a small heated frown from Bogo who too, took off his jacket and hung it up neatly.

He looked around her apartment as he heard Selima pouring drinks in the kitchen. The place was nice and tidy, much like his own but it had Selima's own flare of taste, however a picture that hung near the hallway really struck his attention... It was a wedding photo... The female was obviously Selima, and there was another tiger next to her dressed in a tuxedo... The one he could assume was her husband... He observed her smile and saw how truly happy she was. Selima walked out of the kitchen with two drinks in her hand to spy Bogo looking at her picture... He looked over and approached, taking the glass, watching a glossy look overrun her.

Selima looked away as she handed Bogo his drink and silently walking back into the kitchen, walking back out with a full bottle of tequila. She knew she would need it. She then sat on her couch and took a shot of the tequila, feeling the warm feeling travel down her throat and into her stomach before releasing a pet up breath of anxiety and finally looking over to Bogo with a pathetic smile.

"... I used to be married." She began, looking back to the bottle in her hands.

"Used to be..?" Bogo asked with some surprise.

"Yes... He was... A wonderful husband... He was a Special Agent, trained with me actually... Back where I'm from, white tigers are almost like a bad omen... So I wasn't deemed very desirable by the other males. However... Wren took a fancy to me as soon as he saw me... He constantly complimented me and  _begged_ me to go on a date with him... But my training told me it was a bad idea and for the longest time I told him to get lost... When I finally asked him why he wanted to see me so badly he just said... That I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he wanted to see if my mind was as beautiful as my body... Obviously at first I was offended but when I actually took some time I... Realized it was a really cute thing he said." She chortled, watching the rain fall outside her apartment from the couch the two sat on, smiling at the memories in the dim lighting.

"... I finally gave in... And we were like two peas in a pod... After about eight months and our training came to an end... He asked me to marry him and obviously I said yes... We were so happy, even though our occupations often lead us apart from each other for long periods of time, when we saw each other we made use of the time we had..." She explained but suddenly her gaze darkened.

"... And... Then I got pregnant." She sighed. "... We were so overjoyed and for the first few months... I carried smoothly... I was released from my duty for a while throughout the remainder of my pregnancy once I reported it... But... After the third month I... Had a miscarriage." She muttered and took another drink.

Bogo frowned at the mention of her miscarriage, it was like a mothers worst nightmare. He took a drink as well, following her eyes out to the rain.

"... He supported me as best he could but... When we decided to... Try again, the doctor told us, that because of my... Genealogy, being a white tiger... It would be best for our future children if I decided  _not_  to have them." She gulped. "... White tigers are often born with birth defects, whether it be blindness or internal defects... It was basically spelled out to me that I couldn't have children." She chuckled bitterly and looked to her forearms with slight distaste in her eyes.

Ouch...

"... Then... Word of the murders began spreading, Wren and I were put on the case because he and I worked well as a team being husband and wife... We had nothing, no evidence no leads... And... Wren began tossing around the subject about... Maybe trying again for children, I told him no that it was too dangerous... And he revealed to me that he had been talking to a... Like a spiritual doctor or some shit." She said, withholding her urge to snarl. "... I laughed and told him he was out of his mind and he... Begged me to come with him just to see what they could do for me... I told him no and he left that night and he... Never came home." She said and gulped, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "... He... Was found the next morning... " She murmured stiffly and sniffed, watching as Bogo snapped his head in her direction.

"... He... He was found like all the others... Strung up... Tortured... I thought maybe if I had gone with him... It would have been differently or I would have ended up the same way...  _That's_ why I was put on this case... I know everything there is to know on this case..." Selima concluded and quickly reached up and wiped her face to hide the feelings of anger, depression and devastation involved with her late husband.

"... I had no idea." Bogo said finally after hearing Selima's story.

"I know... It's not you're problem though..." She chuckled tiredly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to just... Talk your ear off it's been a while since I've really... Approached what happened to Wren... To us." She said and took another drink, feeling a bit dizzy from the booze.

"No I understand... I never married, I just... Never saw the purpose of it." He replied.

"You've never fallen in love?" Selima giggled, watching Bogo shake his head, she smiled kindly. "... You will, trust me."

"What makes you so positive?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a tad suspicious at her smile.

"Because if a bad omen can find love, then the Chief of the ZPD, a good looking guy like yourself can find love." She snickered, Bogo couldn't help but tilt his head. She thought he was good looking..?

"Well I figured I'm a bit too old for childish things like love... It's a overrated to me." Bogo scoffed, having a swig of his drink and downing the last of his whiskey, feeling the familiar welcome sensation of the alcohol doing it's job.

"When you feel love for someone, you will understand Chief." Selima chortled and smirked at the buffalo who rolled his eyes at her. "But let's forget about that I need to drink." She sighed and rook a rather large swallow of the tequila, shivering slightly, it had been a while since she had a good drink in her.

Bogo felt... Bad for Selima but he normally didn't pity people and he knew she didn't need or want his pity or anyone else's for that matter.

"Think you'll remarry?" Bogo asked, watching Selima's actions hesitate.

"... Had you asked me that years ago I would have said never again, I don't want this kind of pain again... But... I don't know, it's not that I wouldn't remarry I just don't know if I'll find someone else... Most people are lucky enough to find one true love... No offense." She responded with a small smile.

"None taken... Not interested really." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're kidding, do you mean you haven't like... Been with anyone?" Selima snickered, wiggling her brows at Bogo, uncaring of the particular personal question, booze tended to help break the ice.

"I never said that." Bogo scoffed, rolling his eyes, making Selima giggle as she took his empty glass and stood, wandering to the kitchen and coming back with a full glass and the bottle so she wouldn't have to get up again.

"Oh? How many times?" She asked, filling a shot glass that she had brought with her out of the kitchen and downing it.

"That's not really your business, Tora." Bogo said lightly narrowing his eyes in warning and watching as Selima began pouting.

"Oh come on we're off the clock... And it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other better. If you tell me I'll tell you." Selima chortled almost flirtatiously.

"And what makes you think I want to know?" Bogo asked a bit more lightheartedly.

"Come on don't be such a stick in the mud." Selima groaned.

"Fine, fine... Three." He admitted and too another drink, knowing he would want to forget this conversation by morning.

"Really? I'm rather shocked." Selima slurred slightly.

"Why?"

"Cause I mean... Like I said you're a good looking guy, who  _wouldn't_ wanna sleep with you?" Selima giggled.

"I think you've just had too much to drink." Bogo replied coolly, looking to the bottle of whiskey, he had a rather remarkable tolerance, and Selima used to.

"Oh please I can still walk and talk, so obviously I know what I'm talking about." Selima said matter-of-factly, and for once, earning a chuckle from Bogo.

"Yes. Obviously." He said humoring her.

"Psh whatever... Besides I've been with three people in my life too so see? We're even." She snorted, earning a head-tilt from Bogo.

"Yeah I wasn't a virgin when I got married but... Well he didn't care and I didn't care, no one is a virgin these days." She said and took another swig and Bogo hummed before nodding in agreement but her next question really caught him off guard. "Did your first time mean anything?"

Did it mean anything?

"I don't really know." He said honestly.

"How do you not know? What was it like? Wasn't it like an explosion?" Selima questioned seriously almost in a concerned fashion.

"Well I suppose in a literal sense." He said and cleared his throat, gently tugging at his collar awkwardly, earning a laugh.

"Not just the orgasm... Like an explosion of passion I mean." She said and nodded and Bogo shook his head, earning a frown from Selima. "... Then you just haven't had any good sex..." She then said, with another one of those flirtatious smiles, and Bogo couldn't quite understand what it meant.

"It was just fine." Bogo stated, taking his gaze away from her, watching the rain again.

"You see! It's not supposed to be fine! It's supposed to be like... Boom! Wow! Like the kind that leaves you walking funny." She said and stood, throwing her arms apart simulating an explosion, forcing Bogo to look over at her again.

However, as he saw the gleam in her eyes he became increasingly uncomfortable but... The kind of discomfort that came from an oncoming erection.

_Oh no._

He watched the felidae intently, the only light being the moonlight shining from the canopy. Their eyes met... And he knew they were screwed. She approached him, her hips swaying in a beckoning fashion. He had no clue why he wasn't stopping them, why he wasn't telling her they couldn't do this... He just didn't... Never before had he been attracted to a predator, and right now... Selima was the more attractive animal he had ever seen in his life, he wanted to just bend her over, but he somehow managed to stay still and observe her movements, momentarily stiffening as she swung one of her legs over his lap and slowly lowered herself onto him...

_Shit._

She was drunk... He was drunk... This wasn't right, she still loved her husband, and she would regret it in the morning... Wouldn't she? Of course she would, he was classified as  _prey_ for gods sake, but even if he really truly wanted too... He couldn't stop her. They barely knew each other. Her eyes were on fire, they were so beautiful... She was beautiful... Bogo watched her lean in and let his eyes shut as he felt her warm, lips press against his... Her fur tickling his lips, stifling a grunt as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Despite being a predator, she was still small compare to him., and he was almost afraid he'd break her.

Instincts didn't wait to take over, his arms wrapped around her slender frame, her waist was perfectly proportioned with her hips, and as he finally rested his hands onto them he felt her grind against his now standing erection, earning a moan from her and a muffled groan from him. This was definitely happening... Fuck the consequences. Their lips separated and as he met her gaze once again, he knew she was thinking the same thing.

He picked her up like she was a pillow and just like that, he got down onto his knees and laid her down onto the floor, they didn't want to waste time. This was just a fuck. Bogo reached down and quickly began unbuckling his pants, and Selima struggling to do the same. Once she managed to get her pants off, Bogo stared down at her just for a moment, amused that her underwear was a hot pink thong. However this didn't last for long, he reached down and quickly unmasked his own shaft, not bothering to take his pants off. Selima blushed, intimidated by his size, they were two different species after all, but seeing her expression, flustered and concern, his hand lowered and moved the small amount of fabric that covered her opening before beginning to play with her.

It had been so long since Selima had allowed anyone to touch her... The last person she had made love to was her husband... But this was far from making love. She leaned her head back and moaned, she needed this for many reasons but she opened her legs willingly and released a pleasure filled purr as she looked to Bogo again. He was good with his hands... After this delicate treatment, she knew he deserved a reward. She got up and turned around, taking a few second to take off her shirt so that only her tank top was showing and then lowered her chest to the floor and holding her rear up, her tail slithering around one of Bogo's legs and constricting it lightly.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind big boy..." She mused, wiggling her hips at him, her exposed folds secreting the smooth nectar that would provide them both with insatiable pleasure.

Bogo huffed softly before he took ahold of her hips from behind and dragged her roughly towards him and aiming himself at her awaiting lips. The head of his member pressed against them, the welcome familiar warmth of her smooth walls was almost enough to drive him insane, never before had he fucked without protection, but since it was impossible for her to get pregnant from his seed, there was no worry. Selima snarled from the intense surge of both pain and pleasure, her claws clenching the wood flooring beneath them, causing scratch marks to appear.

"Fuck..." She moaned and spread her legs a bit further, as Bogo inserted himself a bit further.

He reminded himself that he had to slide in slowly to begin but she was well lubricated so he didn't have too much difficulty. Soon he looked down, seeing that he had successfully hilted himself, their bodies now pressing against one another. That was hot... He released a breath as sweat formed at his brow, watching intently as he pulled away but not out, and pushed back in, hearing the reaction beneath him. Selima whimpered, wanting more, she wiggled her hips a bit and her tail hung onto his leg for dear life before he hilted himself again.

"There we go..." He managed to say almost breathlessly, now he could finally  _fuck_ her now that he had broken her in.

It was then he started a pace, a rather lax pace to start with, grunting slightly and leaning his head back, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as he listened to the sweet music of the tiger moaning beneath him with his chosen pace. He needed this just as badly as she did, it had been so long since he had cut loose and just allowed himself to unwind... And Selima was doing that for him.

"Oh fuck Bogo... Fuck me harder!" Selima demanded beneath him, groaning and clenching her muscles around his member, sending pulses of pleasure throughout him until he shoved himself into her, earning a delighted yelp from the predator beneath him.

It felt a bit empowering to know there was a predator  _beneath_ him, begging for him, wanting more from him. She wasn't looking down on him, not that she ever had and it wasn't often but prey weren't idiotic, they knew when a predator saw themselves as more, however he shooed that thought out of his mind and just focused on the sex, because of his job he didn't get it very often, considering he had only three women in his life, now four. He panted softly, huffing and grunting as he thrust forward, holding Selima's hips in place, hearing her squeaking and panting just pushed him closer to the edge.

His pace soon became faster and a bit more erratic as his orgasm began peaking, his thrusts became rougher and quicker, groaning softly as his grip on her hips increased in pressure, beneath him on the other hand, Selima was panting and saliva had began trickling down her maw, now drunk with pleasure. She had never been pleasured so intensely.

"I'm gonna cum." Bogo warned and shuddered, gulping and shutting his eyes for a moment so he could concentrate while thrusting.

"Fuck cum inside me!" Selima cried, clawing further into the floor beneath her.

Bogo looked down to her, releasing ne of his hands to run down her back and around her rear, her stripes were gorgeous after all. Suddenly, he latched onto her hips again and the intense thrusting towards orgasm began. He grunted with each thrust and listened to Selima cry out and moan loudly until the sensation exploded through his body and his seed erupted within its confines, coupled with Selima's surprise orgasm, clutching onto Bogo's dripping member until the feeling of euphoric bliss passed.

Both Bogo and Selima panted deeply, concluding their fuck session as Bogo slowly pulled himself out of the tiger below him who almost collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. She managed to sit back up, holding in whatever Bogo had poured in since she was too lazy to clean up any mess. She reached up and ran a hand over her forehead and through her short mane while Bogo leaned back against the couch to catch his breath, admiring her from behind as she gathered herself.

She eventually looked back to him, smiling flirtatiously before she reached down, earning a small surprised gasp from Bogo as she took ahold or his now limp cock and gently stuffed it back into his pants with a small wink.

"Thanks... I think we both needed that." She snorted before she looked to the rain outside and back to the Chief who seemed to nod in agreement.

"... No problem." He replied shortly, still trying to catch his breath, that was probably the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced and he was still reeling from it.

"Wanna do it again sometime?" She then asked, and Bogo's first instinct was: absolutely not but he couldn't say that even if he wanted to.

"Perhaps." He stated, wiping the sweat from his brow, watching as Selima smirked, obviously pleased.

She never thought she would take up a lover, especially not this prick, but he didn't seem as bad as he first appeared, and maybe this wasn't a horrible mistake... They just had t keep it this way, no feelings, no attachments... Nothing. Selima would not put herself through another heart break.

"Good... Just let me know then yeah?" She asked as she rose from her spot, fixing her underwear, winking at the bull before heading towards her bathroom, her tail gently caressing his jawline as she walked away.

Bogo watched, his eyes going directly to her backside, the stroke of her tail leaving him longing for more. Nope. This was a bad idea, and they both knew it... But it was a fatal attraction, neither of them would be able to quit... Was he seriously... Considering this..? They could both potentially lose their jobs over this if they were discovered... But they weren't serious, no strings attached... Maybe this was exactly what he needed.


	5. Case Relations

Bogo opened his eyes the next morning, well... At least he thought it was morning, it was still dark. He groaned softly and picked his head up from leaning back, that was going to fucking hurt... On top of his slight hangover. However as he looked around... He realized this was not his apartment. His eyebrows rose and he slowly remembered the events of hours before. He looked down, his pants were still unbuckled but... Maybe it was just an intoxicated wet dream... It had to be, he didn't  _really_ sleep with Selima did he?

He was almost in complete denial until he looked to the floor and noticed the scratch marks Selima had left during their... Activities and he knew that there was no more trying to deny it. He looked to his phone, it was about three o'clock... She probably thought he was gone or didn't care he was still here. It didn't matter, he needed to get out of here for the sake of his sanity and the fact he needed a shower and a clean uniform.

He stood up, quietly enough, he didn't want to wake Selima after all. He fixed up his pants and rolled his neck, hearing and feeling a few satisfying cracks before he headed towards the door, resting his hand upon the door knob.

"Going somewhere Chief?" The familiar voice echoed through the dark hall, earning a jump from Bogo, he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said and took his hand away, rubbing the back of his neck, wincing as Selima turned on the hall light.

Even though Bogo grunted slightly as the light was flipped on, what greeted him there was far beyond what he was expecting, and he was glad that she did turn on the light.

There she was... She was wearing a pair of crimson bikini underwear and a white tank top that was  _definitely_ see through. He took a small breath, she already knew exactly what he wanted to say and it took everything in him to keep from getting an instant erection but he didn't keep his eyes from wandering.

"Not your fault... I'm trained to wake up to almost any noise... I know it's early but do you want some coffee before you go?" She asked and walked towards him, gently brushing past him with her silky tail.

"No thanks, I'm just... Gonna head back to my place and shower." He replied a tad awkwardly, how were they supposed to approach this?

"Alright, well you know where the door is." She stated and continued loading the coffee pot.

Bogo nodded and put his hand back onto the door knob but he couldn't bring himself to open it.

"... We can't let this happen again." He said seriously, listening and hearing Selima pause her movements.

"Oh?" She asked almost in a disinterested fashion. "And why is that? We're adults and can do what we please." She replied, turning to him, knowing he wasn't looking at her for a reason.

"... We're working together, it wouldn't be appropriate, we could lose our jobs and I'm not willing to risk it." Bogo sighed, closing his eyes as he heard Selima walking towards him.

"We wouldn't lose our jobs... We're two completely different ranks from two completely different cities in two completely different branches... What are you really afraid of?" Selima challenged as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm not afraid of anything... We're two completely different species... It wouldn't be right you're a predator and I'm... I'm prey." He said, trying to keep whatever remained of his dignity as he finally opened his eyes and met hers, and surisingly enough he was met with a warm smile.

"Bogo... It's the twenty-first century... Do you honestly believe that a predator and prey can't be one with each other..? Besides... We aren't anything... We aren't serious, we aren't dating... It's... An affair." She said and reached up, running a hand down his chest gently.

Bogo watched Selima, his breathing slowing as he felt her hand brush down his shirt, though his heart sped up. His eyes eventually looking up to meet hers once again, her eyes had a way of sucking him in. He exhaled slowly and reached up, taking her hand gently and looking to it before looking back up to her.

"... I'm sorry." He finally said, watching the disheartening light enter the tigers eyes, but she shrugged it off.

"... Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed but you have my number... Just in case..." She said and turned away. "... I'll see you later this morning Chief, we have to observe the newest crime scene." She said as she sauntered down the hall back towards her bedroom.

Bogo watched Selima's rear as she walked down the hall but before he could change his mind he quickly walked out the door, shutting it. However, he then leaned against it, running a hand down his face in an exhausted manner. Had he made a mistake? No. No this was for the best... He couldn't get attached to her and he couldn't allow this relationship to continue... Even if it wasn't a relationship. He stood straight up, looking towards the door he took a breath before quickly walking back to the elevator and out of the apartment building, he didn't even care that he was walking through the rain. As he caught in the cruiser he had taken the day before he leaned his head back, running a hand over his face again before pulling out of the lot and driving home, the sun beginning to slowly peek out from behind the mountains once he walked into his own apartment.

Feeling the water run down his back and his face, he rested one palm against the wall and leaned his head down, sighing. He couldn't think if he had done this for the better or made a huge mistake... Only time would tell. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fresh towel and running it over his body and letting it rest around his neck. He trudged into his bedroom and flopped onto his bed, leaning his head back as he released a pent up sigh. He needed to get this... Get  _her_ out of his head... They had a very important case they needed to crack and he couldn't be distracted by Selima...

He could ask for a new agent but... He knew if he did not only was it wrong but Selima would probably hunt him down and kill him, she needed this for closure... Maybe he could request to work on another case? No... Selima needed him.

"Fuck." He groaned, cringing as his alarm went off for him to get up, the first thing to be done today was to examine Fangmeyer's autopsy and bury him tomorrow... He knew this mornings roll would be painful to anyone who didn't already know.

* * *

Selima sighed as she laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't understand why she was so hung up on this... Why she cared... She should feel like shit considering she was working on this case to avenge her husband and bring both of them closure and she already slept with the Police Chief of Zootopia. She closed her eyes and winced lightly as she heard the door shut behind Bogo and sat back up, walking out to the balcony and frowning... For once... The rain actually made her a bit sad... It had been a long time since she had felt the longing for the companionship that wasn't her husband... What really bothered her was that she didn't understand why she wanted the companionship of none other then Bogo for god sake... He was an ass, and he was a hard head but... There was something that Selima couldn't put her finger on.

No matter, if he didn't want her it wasn't the first time... She still had the case to think about.

* * *

The air in the ZPD was... Much more quiet and tense today then normal... The air was heavy and as Bogo walked into the Bull Pen... There was no noise, now goofing around... Everyone was quiet, their heads slightly hanging... And as the Chief looked up... There was an empty seat, the seat the fellow tiger always used... He sat it clip bard onto the table, looking up as Selima walked in, she too seemed a bit solemn for more then one reason, it was never a happy day that an officer fell. Bogo cleared his throat and spoke.

"... Even though most of you probably know this... We... Lost a fellow officer yesterday." He began, taking the glasses off his face. "... We believe that the culprit who was responsible for Leon Pridefelt was also responsible for Officer Fangmeyer's death... As of right now... We have only one small lead, if any of you know anything about Fangmeyer's death please bring to either me or Special Agent Tora." He sighed and frowned. "... The services will be held tomorrow morning at ten o'clock..." He concluded and began reading off everyone's assignments while Selima sat patiently and quietly, looking to both Nick and Judy, even they seemed a bit deflated by the news.

Once everyone had left Selima stood and gently brushed off her uniform. It was a tad awkward given the night before and given the fact she was rejected but Selima handled herself with dignity and stood straight. Bogo on the other hand, couldn't stop his eyes from running over her body like they had since the night before, it was then he noticed how tightly fitted her uniform was and how good she looked in it. Yet he gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"... If... You'd rather take this case for yourself... I don't mind stepping back." He said, watching as Selima turned back to him.

"And why would I want you to do that?" She asked.

"Well... After last night... I... Wasn't sure if you wanted to work with me." He replied quietly.

"... What makes you think that? Your performance last night, if anything, shows to me you're good at what you do." She mused, sending a playful jab in his direction and watching the pink hue rush over his face.

"You know what I'm-"

"Bogo... Look just because of... Last night, we're still partners and we work well together. It only has to be awkward if we make it..." She said calmly, beginning to approach him.

Bogo felt his blood pressure instantly rise as she neared him... The instant... Longing, but he kept a rather stoic expression throughout the endeavor. He was also frustrated that he wanted her touch so badly, he didn't even know her... He nodded though and huffed.

"... You're... Right..." He hesitantly replied, he had no clue how he would just simply  _get over_ last night like it seemed Selima had.

"... We still have to finish with this case... And after that you won't have to worry about me at all anymore, yeah?" She asked with a small smile, though there was a small hint of distance in her eyes as she spoke and Bogo wasn't all too happy about her leaving either.

"It's not like I  _want_ you out of here." Bogo chided lightly and gave her a small scolding expression.

"Well... I'm just making an observation." She said and shrugged befre looking to her watch.

"Come on... Let's go look at Fangmeyer's body and them we have to go back to the spa remember?" She asked and looked expectantly to Bogo who nodded.

Little did the two know they had some unwanted listeners.

* * *

Selima and Bogo road in silence to the hospital, where they walked to examine the autopsy as they had the day before.

"I figured I'd see you two again today... A real shame to see an officer come through here." The doctor announced as he walked out as he head the door open.

"Ah, Dr. Dov... Yes it is... I... Can't help but feel a bit responsible." Selima said honestly as she looked over, seeing the body with a sheet over it as usual, Bogo looked over in slight surprise, not expecting the response from Selima.

"It's no ones fault except the sick animals that did this." The doctor replied before motioning for them to follow.

Upon the removal of the sheet, both Selima and Bogo winced, the body hadn't been touched yet and it was still very morbid. However, Selima slipped on a pair of gloves and began looking over the body.

"... This body was mangled so much more then the last... Perhaps another message?" Bogo asked as he walked to the other side of the body to inspect it himself.

"Maybe but... What?" Selima sighed and looked to the outstretched ribcage. "... Notice how the ribs are broken outwards... The heart is exposed... ALmost like a flower... Do you think it may be another pointer towards the Night Howlers?" Selima questioned, tilting her head and glancing to Bogo who raised his brows.

"That's... Actually not a bad hypothesis..." He replied.

"Things I know about killers like this is that they give you little hints with every victim even if they are unintentional... But often times they are..." She murmured and looked around, opening his eyes. "... His eyes are feral." She noted seeing the contracted slits for pupils. "He was still inflicted by the Night Howlers when he was murdered." She sighed and shook her head.

"Have Night Howlers have been a factor in the others murders?" Bogo inquired.

"I believe so, or at least something with the same effect before Night Howler's were discovered, when the Bellwether scandal appeared perhaps they saw an easier way to make a predator go savage... Before, we didn't quite understand what the victims were going through while they were murdered but with traces of Night Howler's in their blood it's obvious they were feral." Selima said and nodded, a small light bulb going on in her mind. "I... Just had a sudden thought... " Selima said, her eyes widening.

"Well?"

"Okay... So the writing on the wall... Maybe this is a radical prey group or advocate or... Something or another and maybe they are inducing this savage state of mind as like... A prequel to the murder... Like they  _want_ to see the savage side... I just wish I knew why..." Selima sighed and Bogo shrugged.

"It seems like you're onto something, Selima." Bogo said with a small smile of admiration.

"Well I am an analyzer." Selima said but she frowned, knowing she was missing an important piece of the puzzle.

"Don't frown like that, you're at least going somewhere with this... And we still have to interview the masseuse at the spa, maybe she can help fill some of the mystery in..." Bogo said and shrugged his massive shoulders.

"You're right... I think we're done here, despite the unusual body deformation I don't really see anything else and the toxicology report will come out tomorrow... I think it's safe to let Dr. Dov fix him up for tomorrow..." Selima said, looking back once more to the body before taking off her gloves and tossing them in the hazard bin.

* * *

The smell of incense and... Less than illegal substances hit the two officers as they walked in, but they weren't concerned about that. As expected, the Yak was there meditating, but as the door opened he looked up and waved politely to Bogo and Selima.

"Oh hey dudes." He announced, Bogo rolling his eyes slightly.

"Hello, Kefira is in right?" Selima asked.

"Uh actually she never showed up to work today... She no call no showed..." The yak replied with a small frown. "Unusual for her." He added, both Bogo and Selima looked to each other before Selima pulled out a search warrant out of her pocket.

"Take me to her office, station or whatever, including a locker, anything that she uses I have a warrant to search." She replied seriously, and the Yak raised his brows.

"Uh... Alright, just follow me, she has a tent out by the pleasure pool, her locker is in there too, search away." He said and walked out from behind the counter, revealing that he was indeed... Nude, both Bogo and Selima's eyes shot open.

"U-Uh sir you're... You're uh... D-Do you have something to cover up?" Selima asked, slightly flustered from the unexpected exposure.

"Oh yeah we're a naturalist club." The yak replied and Bogo cleared his throat.

"Alright... Lead us back." Selima said before the yak opened the doors.

The pool was filled with naked animals who were splashing here and massaging there... In all honesty it looked like it was one step below an orgy and Selima stiffened, blushing slightly before she glanced to Bogo who also looked to her in his discomfort before they followed the Yak, everyone looked to the officers as it was rare for them to get any complaints.

"This is her tent, need anything else?" The yak asked.

"No, thank you, if we do we'll let you know." Bogo said and ushered Selima into the tent before he sighed in relief.

"... Naturalist club hm?" Selima snickered as she gazed to Bogo who shuddered slightly.

"It's... Strange that's for sure." Bogo sighed before looking to Selima, and suddenly the two shared a mutual chuckle.

"Okay... Let's search her stuff... It's possible that she isn't affiliated but you never know." Selima sighed and the two began looking through her items.

Selima gradually got more and more frustrated as they turned up with nothing that could tie her to the murders until she realized part of the evidence was right in her face. She growled out of annoyance, but the familiar scent made her gasp and she looked around, but upon the discovery of the smell she frowned.

"Bogo... Acupuncture needles... I smell the Night Howlers... Perhaps the tips of the needles are poisoned..." She said and looked to Bogo wh approached her.

"But I can't imagine why or that it would be enough to really turn a predator savage..." Bogo replied.

"Maybe it was to rile them up but not completely turn them you know?" Selima questioned before she put the top on the needles and put them away for evidence.

"Perhaps that's why Leon was in such a rush..." Bogo said realizing they had a small breakthrough.

Selima nodded and grinned, realizing that they were one step closer to closing this case.

"Come on. We need to get her address and interrogate her about this immediately." She said and motioned to the tent door but paused. "Let's just keep our heads down..." She snorted, beginning to lead Bogo out of the tent and hurrying out of the awkward pleasure pool and out back to the Yak receptionist.

Once acquiring the address for Kefira, the two officers walked out to their car and hopped in.

"You know... You're not such a bad cop." Selima chucked as she buckled up, Bogo paused and looked over, raising a brow as if he was unsure whether to be offended or complimented.

"How so?" He asked with a slightly thoughtful look.

"... I've seen a lot of cops that just sit on their asses and do nothing, just order their officers around and expect their cities to just magically get cleaned up... You don't do that... You actually care. I like that about you." She explained and looked out her window.

Bogo looked over to her, feeling rather flattered he cleared his throat.

"I-I... Well I'm not perfect." He finally stuttered as he began driving towards Kefira's residence.

"I never said you were... Take a compliment Chief." She giggled and stretched, leaning back and relaxing before looking to the clock. "Before we head to Kefira's let's grab a coffee... I'm still exhausted from last night." She said with a small smirk at the mention of their night together.

"... Not a bad idea." Bogo said, earning a shocked expression fro Selima, nevertheless she quickly shut her mouth and nodded with a small smile.

* * *

The two walked into a small coffee shop, a place where officers normally went, and upon ordering her coffee she looked around the place and noticed Judy and Nick sitting across the place, talking, drinking coffee and... Holding hands? Selima raised her brows but she grinned and looked to Bogo.

"I'll be right back, let me know when our order is up, yeah?" She asked, Bogo was about to ask but seeing the fox and the rabbit he just nodded, he was also rather curious and he knew that Selima would definitely fill him in.

Selima casually meandered over to the two officers, surprised that they hadn't noticed her until she pulled up a chair, she was rather amused at seeing them barely jump out of their skin realizing it was her.

"You two on a date..?" Selima asked, tilting her head, Judy was flustered but Nick just sent a friendly sneer back.

"I could ask the same thing." He replied smoothly.

"What are you talking about?" Selima interrogated, seeing as Nick was very sure of himself.

"... 'Well after last night, I didn't think you'd want to work with me'." Nick said, imitating Bogo's deep voice... Poorly, and a smug smile would make it's way onto his face at seeing Selima's rattled appearance.

"... So you were eavesdropping." She said with a rather prominent frown and watching as Judy's expression changed quickly.

"Wait so... You and the Chief really... Last night?" She asked, too shy to actually talk about the act openly in a public setting.

"... It's no one's business really." Selima said with a huff of embarrassment.

"Honestly I didn't think the Chief was the type..." Nick observed.

"Type for what? A predator?" Selima asked.

"No just... The type to date." Nick responded and noted the slight retraction from Selima.

"We... Aren't dating..." She said and glanced away.

"... Do you want to?" Nick asked and yelped as he felt Judy kick him from under the table and seeing her glare at him, to which he replied with a nervous smile.

"I...-"

"Selima." Bogo called; Selima glimpsed over and smiled as he motioned to her coffee.

"Guess we'll have to finish this later." She said, narrowing her eyes at Nick, warning him to keep his mouth shut. "Have a good day." She snorted before she stood and swaggered back over to Bogo, grinning as Nick pouted from not getting an answer.


	6. Laying Low

Selima was sweating a bit from the probing questions form Officer Wilde, generally she never allowed anyone into her personal life but she wondered how Nick even knew about it... Could  _more_ people know? She'd have to ask Judy and Nick about it later when Bogo wasn't around.

"You okay Tora? You haven't touched your coffee." Bogo said as he drove, Selima jumped lightly.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." She said and quickly took a sip of her coffee.

"You seem like you're thinking about something, what did you find out about Hopps and Wilde?" He asked almost curiously, though he obviously trying to mask it.

"I never knew you were the type for gossip Chief." Selima taunted.

"Everyone is." He replied smoothly and Selima paused, unsure whether or not to tell him that Nick and Judy somehow knew about their night together.

"Well, I asked them if they were on a date and they avoided my question but it was pretty obvious." She snorted. "What do you think?" She questioned.

"About what, them dating? As long as it doesn't effect their work negatively I don't care." He said rather nonchalantly.

"Really? You don't mind two predators dating?" Selima asked in a rather surprised fashion, remembering their conversation after their sexual encounter.

"Well... Obviously I don't have any reservations about predators." He said, taking a drink of his coffee, referencing their questionable activities. "As you said, it's the twenty-first century... There's no reason for it to be wrong... You kind of opened my eyes." He admitted.

"Really." Selima said, wiggling her brows at him almost in an 'I call bullshit' manner but she giggled nonetheless. "Well, good... It's always nice to have an accepting boss." She stated and leaned back in her chair, drinking more of her cffee before they pulled into Kefira's lot.

"... For a masseuse... She sure is living the high life." Selima observed before she and Bogo finished their coffee and got out of the car.

The two officers walked up to the large estate, it seemed impossible for her to be in such a large house. It had to be at least seven bedrooms... Selima couldn't help but be slightly jealous. However as the two approached the door, both knowing and ringing the doorbell, they earned no response. Bogo frowned and looked to Selima before knocking again...

"Let's check for any cars on the lot... Or any unlocked doors... I don't wanna break the door in if we don't have to... You go right I go left." Selima instructed and Bogo nodded, watching as Selima drew her gun and readied to walk around, a sudden zap hit his chest and he suddenly spoke.

"Tora..!" He said and Selima would pause and look over. "... Be careful, yeah?" He asked; Selima felt her heart flutter a bit.

"You too." She replied before smiling and nodding to Bogo.

Bogo sighed before he drew his gun and began walking arund the right side of the house, looking around vigilantly for any signs of hostility but was greeted with nothing, spotting no vehicles of the sort as he walked around to the back, his heart beginning to race as Selima was not there yet. He knew she was a good agent and would meet him but he couldn't help the fear of uncertainty... But as Selima peeked her head out from around the corner of the left side he sighed in relief.

"Anything?" She asked.

"No, you?"

"No... But I did see a pretty nice car parked outside the garage so... I can only assume someone might be home." She said and put her gun back in its holster.

"Let's try the back door." Bogo said and motioned, raising his brows as it opened with no problems.

The two walked around the house, guns ready to fire. Selima looked to Bogo and sent out brief hand signals around the house to search around.

"Kefira?" Selima called out. "Kefira it's the ZPD we just want to talk." She said as the separated from Bogo. "... Clear!" She said to Bogo from the other room, after receiving no reply from Kefira.

"Clear." He replied.

The two went from room to room calling out to each other until they met up at the staircase. They nodded to one another until venturing up the stairs and walking throughout the multiple rooms.

"Bogo." Selima called softly, the buffalo would quickly walk out into the hall and gazed to Selima who nodded to a pair of double doors, assumed to be the master bedroom. "... They're locked." She said and Bogo frowned before he pointed his gun at the door. "Three, two, one." She said and kicked the door open and aimed her gun inside.

They were greeted with a very unexpected scene... A lioness laying down in the bed, seeming asleep. Selima's eyes widened and she quickly put her gun back into it's holster and hurried over to the female she assumed to be Kefira and quickly began shaking her gently.

"Kefira? Kefira Leona? Can you hear me?" She asked, pulling out a flashlight before noticing an empty prescription bottle on the night stand next to her, which she was quick to grab. "Shit! Bogo call a paramedic!" She yelled, leaning down and beginning CPR. "Those are sleeping pills, I think she's trying to commit suicide." She said as calmly as she could as Bogo pulled out his walkie and began reporting the emergency.

"They're on their way. How far gone is she?" Bogo asked.

"We might be able to save her... Her gums are pale but they're not white, but she's not breathing I can't tell how long she's stopped breathing." Selima panted as she continued the chest compressions for about ten minutes, snatching a Kleenex which was also stationed coincidentally on the nightstand before placing it on the lioness' mouth before leaning in and giving her a breath every minute or so.

Bogo watched while he could, reaching in and grabbing her wrist and trying to determine a pulse as Selima worked to keep the lioness alive until the paramedics arrived. Once they entered the room, Selima quickly got off the lioness, her arms sore from the constant chest compressions and she panted a bit. Bogo gently clapped her on the back and smiled almost warmly towards her as the female was carried out of the room by gurney.

"You did good... They had a pulse." He said, genuinely impressed that she kept the lioness alive.

"... I feel like it's my fault, we should have came straight over... I feel like we could have prevented it but... I suggested we stop for coffee..." She hissed to herself and turned away from Bogo.

"The point is you saved her life... Her drugging herself into a coma is not your fault..." Bogo reassured, taking her shoulder in his palm.

"... We're running out of time... If we could have prevented it-"

"Selima." Bogo interrupted and pulled her a bit closer to him, causing her to gasp and look up to him. "... It's not your fault... You didn't know and you did the best you could... Understand?" He asked seriously, Selima opened her mouth to protest but she shut it and sighed, nodding and giving a small smile to Bogo.

"... Thanks." Selima finally said and looked around. "... There has to be a reason she did that, this can't be a coincidence..." She then said seriously and frowned prominently. "We gotta search."

It was then that Bogo and Selima began searching the room, opening all the drawers and searching the closet. They found nothing, but as Selima's eyes landed on the mattress she hummed.

"Help me flip this." SHe said and picked up one side while Bogo joined her and flipped it, seeing a piece of folded paper fall. "Finally..." She said and opened the paper, reading it quickly and looking to Bogo before reading it aloud. "... I never meant for Leon to get hurt... I can't do this anymore, I won't let you kill me so I'll finish the job myself... This isn't worth it anymore I refuse to hurt anyone else... Kefira." She said and folded it back up.

"... We have our first suspect." Bogo said as he watched a small amount of relief wash over Selima's face as they finally took a step in the right direction.

"We do... Assuming she makes it back to the hospital... I'll call forensics to take care of the rest of this..." She said and stepped out of the room and walked out of the house.

Bogo watched her, knowing a weight was still dragging on her shoulders... He followed after her shortly and stepped beside her.

"You alright?" He asked her, watching as she leaned against the wall, waiting for the patrol cars.

"... I'm not sure." She replied and rolled her neck. "I feel a bit relieved but... I still feel there is so much to do in so little time... I suppose there is really." She said and blinked shaking her head before running a hand down her face.

"I know saying relax won't help but... Is there anything I can do?" He questioned.

"Have a drink with me?" She asked with a smirk, watching his face contort with embarrassment. "I mean at a bar... Not my place." She added and snickered, watching Bogo calm a bit. "We can invite some people too, that sounds like a nice time... I feel like we should all relax a little before tomorrow..." She said and Bogo looked away solemnly remembering the funeral but he contemplated seriously.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea... I'll see who in the day shift would like to go." He said and couldn't help but smile at seeing Selima smile.

"Thanks... Looks like some squad cars are pulling up, that's our queue to leave I guess... I'll call Wilde, Hopps, and Clawhauser." She said and winked at Bogo before she began sauntering towards the police cruiser.

Bogo resisted his urge to admire her backside, but eventually succumbed. He released a small sigh and followed after her, getting into the drivers seat. Selima sighed as she looked out, seeing the sun slowly falling she leaned her head back, feeling anxious but told herself to calm down. She was with Bogo after all and that  _was_ a plus. She buckled in and dialed some numbers into her phone as Bogo started the car.

* * *

At about seven o'clock, Selima readied herself to go out with her coworkers... Well, her temporary coworkers... That made her a bit sad. However she shook her head and dressed herself in a black tank-top that clung to her flesh and a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of ankle high boots before checking herself out in a mirror. She had never dressed casually in front of anyone before... At least in front of these people. Once she had convinced herself she looked fine she walked outside to the patrol car that she was currently borrowing to get around in, she drove out to Savannah Central towards the bar they decided on.

Once she walked in, Nick immediately recognized her. Everyone was wearing casual wear, which made Selima feel like less of an eyesore.

"Hey there Selima." He said ushering her over to their tables which already sat quite a few people including Clawhauser, Wolford, Francine, Judy and others but she soon realized someone was missing. "Looking for the Chief?" He asked wiggling his brows at her, earning a scalding glare.

"Very funny. How did you hear?" She asked.

"Stood outside the door." Nick said rather bluntly and watched Selima rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone... Only me and Judy were standing there... I think you guys would make a cute couple." He added.

"Oh stop... It was a one time thing..." Selima murmured, earning a slightly stunned look from Nick. "He... Didn't want it to continue and I respect that." She said and straightened herself up and took a breath.

"I'm surprised." He said as they neared the table. "You're a good looking girl, I wonder why he wouldn't want to be with you." He said more discreetly before Selima shrugged.

"Not my decision..." She managed to murmured before quickly ordering a hard drink as she sat next to Judy. "Tell your boyfriend to stay out of my business." Selima grumbled.

"Nick." Judy scolded lightly, earning a shrug from Nick.

"Hey Chief." Nick then said, watching Selima shoot her head behind her to look in his direction. "Made you look." He then said, moving to shield himself behind Judy as he saw Selima slowly turn back around, her expression never looking so scarily calm.

"Ass." She sneered softly before quickly taking a drink.

* * *

Bogo contemplated opting out of this... It felt a bit uncomfortable after what happened the other night with Selima... However at the same time, he wanted to go and see her. He felt like he was beginning to catch feelings which made him only want to stay home more, but he found himself showering and getting dressed in his own casual wear which was a dark grey V-neck shirt which had almost a similar design to his uniform shirt which is why he fancied it along with a pair of nicely fitting jeans. It was often he went out, he didn't really see a need too, that and he never had time.

He paused outside of the bar, this was his last chance to turn back... He rubbed the back of his neck before walking inside around seven-thirty. He could see her from behind... She was dressed so cutely but of course, Wilde was the first to announce his presence.

"Hey Chief!" He said excitedly, Selima hesitantly turning t see if Nick was joking again, but seeing Bogo actually there, she smiled and motioned to a chair next to her.

"Wilde, Hopps... Selima." Bogo announced, Selima noting how he called her first name instead of her last.

"How are you doing tonight, Bogo?" Selima asked, loking over to him and taking a drink.

"Fine, you?" He asked, and before Selima could answer, almost as if expected, Nick had to butt in.

"Aren't they the  _cutest_ couple?" he asked Judy, watching Bogo's visage heat up, surprised that he didn't get snapped at by Selima who just took to ignoring him.

"You guys are dating?" Clawhauser asked overhearing Nick's bold statement, and almost like clockwork, both Selima and Bogo, in unison, replied swiftly.

" **NO.** "

"Oh... I wouldn't have been surprised." Clawhauser said almost dully as he looked through the menu.

Jesus why was everyone dominating their love lives? Were they trying to make things more uncomfortable and awkward? Did everyone know? Selima was uncertain but she just ordered another drink and looked over apologetically at Bogo who seemed surprisingly calm and shrugged at her, offering her a small private smile. Selima was relieved that Bogo seemed to be having a good time regardless f the merciless teasing and the night went one without a hitch.

* * *

A few hours had passed, both Selima and Bogo had to take multiple sets of car keys away earlier in the night but they didn't drink too much for obvious reasons, but they talked often and it was nice to cut loose a bit without worrying about the case and without being awkward towards one another.

"You good to drive?" Selima asked Judy who was able to support a trashed Nick.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm not a big drinker." She giggled, motioning discreetly towards Bogo who was also getting ready to leave before walking out the door with Nick.

Now that everyone was gone, she gulped and approached Bogo almost nervously to which she kicked herself for.

"Wanna have one last drink?" She asked, motioning to a beer that wouldn't effect either of them too bad; Bogo looked to the drink and thought for a few moments before shrugging and nodding.

"Sure." He said and sat back down with Selima who inwardly sighed in relief.

The two clinked their beers with one another and silently drank, but it wasn't uncomfortable it was rather content. The two locked eyes for a moment, but they quickly looked away to avoid stirring any unwanted sexual frustrations and once they had finished their drinks, both were privately disappointed but Selima stood up and offered a hand to Bogo, offering him help up to which he politely declined.

"... Good job today... I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked and Bogo smiled to her.

"Of course." He replied, pulling out his keys before they made their way out the door.

"... See you then." Selima said, smiling before heading towards her car.

Bogo couldn't help but watch her walk away... God she was gorgeous, it was hard to keep his hands off her sometimes... Was it really the best decision to keep away from her?

"Tora." He called impulsively, watching as the tiger turned to him, curiosity eminent in her eyes. "... Drive safe, alright?" He asked, this wasn't the first time he said something openly sweet to her, and Selima couldn't help but smile.

"... You as well Chief." She replied before piling into her car and driving towards her apartment.

Bogo sighed, kicking himself for not asking her out to dinner... He reminded himself why he h shouldn't over and over again... But it didn't help.

* * *

An agonizingly slow week went by without a word, a sign or a murder... And it was making Selima increasingly frustrated, so much to the point that even Bogo was on his toes around her... Selima was driven crazy by this sudden departure of clues... And it didn't help that Kefira was on a ventilator and n life supprt, she was unable to give them any ideas on where to go next... At the end of the day, Bogo was concluding his business before he noticed a piece f paper fall on the floor. He raised a brow before leaning over and picking it up, almost groaning... Selima's card... He stared at it for a good minute befre he began thinking about her, she was pretty pissed off and he understood why... He hesitantly dialed the number and held it to his ear, wondering if she had left yet.

"Yeah?" Selima asked, trying not to be an ass but she was staring at a computer screen in sheer rage.

"You left yet?" He asked.

"... No... I'm just staring at a computer screen Bogo." She sighed; Bogo frowned at the desperation in Selima's voice.

"... Come on down to my office." He said and held his breath over the slight pause in the phone.

"... Alright..." She said and hung up the phone.

Bogo could only hope this wasn't a huge mistake.


	7. Evolution of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sexual Content Ahead!

Selima trudged down the hallway towards Bogo's office, obviously being weighed down by the sudden disappearance of the case that's effected her entire life for over five years. Yet, as she reached the door, she took a breath and tried to hold her head high before she knocked and walked in... She was reminded quickly why she should blush in this situation, she couldn't help but fidget in her place seeing Bogo stationed so professionally at his desk.

"You wanted to see me..?" She questioned a tad nervously, unaware is she had upset him in anyway.

"... Are you alright Tora?" He asked, motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

"Define alright." Selima replied dully.

"... I know things have been a bit... Stiff for the past week... I know we haven't uncovered any new evidence..." He said and watched Selima pace around until she eventually took the seat.

"... I can't lose this case, Bogo." Selima said and rested her elbows onto her knees and ran her hands down her face exhaustedly.

"I know." Bogo said and offered a cigarette to her.

"You smoke?" She asked, tilting her head as she quickly snatched the awaiting tobacco, leaning in closer as Bogo went to light it for her.

"On the down-low." He said and shrugged before lighting a cigarette of his own and taking a drag of the much needed nicotine infused tobacco.

"Thanks." She said and took a long inhale and breathed out the smoke as she felt her nerves calm a little bit. "... I'm scared Bogo." She said and looked away in shame.

"You? Scared?" He asked in a good humored fashion. "Why would you possibly be scared..?" He asked.

"... I'm... Scared I'll be brought home because of the lack of activity on the case." She said and grinded the burnt out butt into the ash tray on the desk, but the sudden touch to her cheek made her jump and look over, she hadn't even realized that Bogo had stood up.

"Look Selima... I won't let you be taken off the case... You have the full support of the ZPD." He said and watched a light come back into Selima's eyes.

"I-I... Thank you..." She muttered and blushed as she leaned into Bogo's inviting touch.

"Did you just stutter?" He asked with almost a hint of amusement, watching with a subtle smile as Selima huffed and stood.

"I did not." She said. "You want me to? I bet you've thought about it once or twice." She growled as her face became redder.

There she was... She was back. Bogo smiled, despite the jab that Selima took to him it was still nice to see that she could be herself.

"... Maybe." He replied smoothly, watching the dumbfounded look come across Selima's face before Bogo walked over to the door and reached to the knob but instead of opening it for her like Selima was expecting, her heart began speeding up as he locked the door.

Bogo then took a breath, was this okay? They wouldn't regret this right?

"... You said to call if I changed my mind right?" He inquired.

"... Yeah." Selima said, gulping.

"... Well I called." He said and finally turned to her, taking a step towards her.

Selima's heart throbbed in her ears, was she really hearing this correctly..? She thought that Bogo had no interest in her whatsoever, that their sexual encounter was a mistake in his eyes... But watching his approach her, his deep brown eyes making Selima melt.

"O-... Okay." Selima said as Bogo closed the space between them.

The two were close enough that they could feel one another's body heat... Selima managed to take a small breath before leaning up as Bogo leaned down. Their eyes shut almost at the same time just as their lips met.

The chemistry was instant, Selima threw her arms around his neck, Bogo slithering his arms around her waist as the kiss heated up automatically, Bogo reaching under and picking Selima up like she was nothing but paper and sitting her on his desk. Selima moaned softly into the kiss and pulled him down a bit more to keep the kiss going, however he leaned down and kissed her neck, running his hands up and down her body while Selima wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him closer as their hips came into contact.

"Fuck..." Bogo huffed against her neck and released her.

He didn't waste anytime on reaching in and beginning to unbutton her uniform shirt and tossing it across the room. Seeing her white tank top he released a sigh of pent up pleasure before he pulled that over her head as well, throwing it aside, relishing the view of her breasts. He quickly leaned in and placed kisses around then and latching onto one of her teats and sucking on it gingerly while listening to the sweet music of Selima's moans. They hadn't gotten this intimate their last time, this was refreshing.

"Bogo..." Selima slurred, leaning her head back and releasing small noises of immense pleasure; the sound of his name being whimpered from her lips really drove the Chief wild.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"... Stop teasing me..." She whined.

"Why? It's a nice view... The big bad Special Agent begging." He chuckled, watching with amusement as Selima glared defiantly at him.

Selima then smiled before she reached in, beginning to unbutton his shirt, he also had a white tank top beneath his uniform, did all cops wear white tank tops? It didn't matter, her smile turned into a grin as he let both of his shirts fall to the floor beneath them. Selima was  _not_ disappointed by the view she actually gently pushed him away from her. Bogo tilted his head but backed away from her; he was pushed backwards until he sat down on the chair Bogo provided for Selima. He watched her intensely, gazing at her perfect body as she unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid them down. She exposed her deep burgundy silk bikini underwear, beautiful enough to make Bogo want to drool.

She approached him and grinned, extending her arms down to unbuckle Bogo's pants-

_Ring! Ring!_

Bogo groaned in exasperation as he let his head fall back for a moment, the phone on his desk ringing, Selima couldn't help but laugh. Bogo reached across the desk and picked it up, as expected it was just Clawhauser reporting another domestic violence arrest. Bogo was quick to end the call before he looked back to Selima.

"Want to head somewhere else to finish this?" He asked.

"... That sounds nice." She said and began redressing, Bogo slipping on his tanktop and uniform shirt but he didn't bother to button it up, Selima on the other hand, buttoned hers up, only to make sure Bogo didn't get more onlookers then he needed.

Surprisingly enough when she went to unlock the door after they had dressed themselves, Bogo wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close, planting a kiss on her lips that left Selima's knees feeling weak.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted you to do that." She admitted, her face flushing.

"I know." He replied smugly, smirking as she gently shoved him away.

"Get away from me." She snorted and walked out the door, Bogo close behind.

They passed the rabbit/fox duo on their way out, Selima rolling her eyes as she saw Nick wiggling his gaze as if he knew exactly what was going on. She felt quite happy... And as they got in a car, she hummed.

"My place or yours?" She asked.

"It's up to you." He said, looking over to her as they buckled in. "My place isn't all that fancy." He added.

"Your place." Selima then said with a small smirk as she watch Bogo scoff lightly before starting the car and driving back to his apartment.

The drive was content this time around rather than awkward, Selima watched as the sun set and the traffic. Rush hour was horrible, she was wanting to get to a bed, a couch, a counter... Something, with Bogo. She smiled before reaching over and resting a hand on Bogo's thigh as they drove, but didn't venture farther inwards. She didn't want to distract him, no matter how much she desired to feel his groin.

Bogo was also in a rush to get home, he wanted to pin Selima against the wall and- the hand on his thigh made him look over. Even though they were in stop-and-go traffic, she managed to calm him, he reached down and rested his hand upon hers. It had been so long since he felt this kind of... Anything really, this kind of passion and excitement... This kind of wish.

Once they finally arrive, Selima walked in and around, admiring the simplicity but at the same time, noting the personal touch Bogo had. The walls were a dark shade of maroon, a couple of paintings decorated them, pictures of the Serengeti and a few pictures of presumed family members, she smiled as Bogo put his keys on a hook and placed his uniform shirt on the counter top.

However, she then noted something peculiar, in one of the family portraits she saw, what she presumed to be a leopard. She tilted her head, furrowing her brows in complete curiosity, she glanced around, noting the leopard in other family pictures as well. How odd! She walked up to a picture and carefully picked it up. She saw two older cape buffalos, which she assumed were Bogo's mother and father, an obviously younger Bogo himself, and the leopard, he seemed maybe a few years younger then Bogo. She saw a striking resemblance between the two buffalo and Bogo, oh yeah, they were definitely his parents... But the leopard?

"My brother." His voice suddenly rang out softly in the room, Selima's jaw dropped, Bogo smiled gently, knowing he'd have to elaborate. "... Adopted obviously, my mother is a counsellor for neglected and abused children... My brother Eagan was recently orphaned and pretty sick because his mother was a drug addict and his dad was in prison... Even though back then, when there was more prejudice then there is now, my mom adopted him. He came into the family when I was... Five or six? He was about three I think, he's only about three years younger then me." He explained, watching the smile grow on Selima's face.

"That's... Really amazing." She said and placed the picture back on the coffee table where she had taken it. "It makes sense now... Why you're the Police Chief, why... Well why you don't mind me." She chuckled and looked to him.

"Mind? It's not minding... I hate sounding like a teenager but dare I say I  _like_ you." He chortled softly, , gently pulling Selima closer to him. "... It may make a little more sense as to why I... Don't hold any reservations against being with you... My parent and brother really helped me stray from the usual stereotype associated with predators." He stated with a sense of pride.

Selima blushed deeply and stared up at Bogo, she never imagine Bog being almost... Poetic. She smiled before she reached up and rested her palm on Bogo's cheek, leaning in and placing a soft, almost feathery kiss on his lips. They had never actually kissed before, and it felt nice, her heart strings vibrated within her and she opened her eyes just as Bogo's hands rested on her hips.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" She asked, watching Bogo nod in the dim lighting, suddenly smirking as he threw Selima over his shoulder, listening to Selima yelp and laugh.

He swaggered into the bedroom with Selima and laid her onto his bed in the darkness, the only sounds between them being soft sighs and light moans from Selima as Bogo stripped her of her clothing as she had before in his office. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he gazed down at her beauty, her face contorted with pleasure while one arm held up his weight while the other gently caressed her breasts and travelled downwards to her navel and between her luscious rose petals.

"O-Oh!" Selima gasped, her claws subtly digging into his shoulders, Bogo wincing slightly but found as he continued to pleasure her that he rather enjoyed the painful sensation that associated with her grabbing hold of him.

Bogo felt Selima contracting around his fingers as he slid them inside her, thrusting them in multiple timed before he pulled off his tank top and unbuckling his pants. Selima took this opportunity to both catch her breath and finish undressing herself. Once she and Bogo were naked, she positioned herself onto the bed with her head on the pillow. The two slipped beneath the blankets, the first time they had sex, they didn't really connect, but as Selima looked up to Bogo on top her she felt her heart pound within her.

"... You're so beautiful..." He whispered quietly to her before he reached down and aimed himself towards her entrance. "You ready?" He asked.

"... Yes." She replied and leaned up to kiss his lips once more before she felt the familiar sensation of Bogo's appendage protrude within her depths.

She gasped softly and shivered, leaning her head back. Selima moaned softly and kept her legs apart as Bogo pushed himself deep inside her. He grunted and released a sigh once his hips pressed against hers. They were one... Selima moaned out a tad louder as Bogo pulled out and pushed back in.

"Fuck..." He groaned and began a nice slow pace.

He wanted to be with her this time instead of just fucking her, he wanted to take it a bit slower. Selima ran her hands around Bogo's neck and pulled him close, releasing soft breaths with each slow thrust within her. It was still a bit surreal to Selima... All the feelings she had, all the feelings she wanted to express and yet they hadn't known each other for very long, she was almost afraid to feel these things... But maybe it was what she needed to finally move on from her late husband.

At the thought of Wren, Selima immediately shooed the thought away, knowing she couldn't willingly have sex while thinking about him, she still felt a tad guilty. She just opened her eyes for a moment to look up to the person above her and she couldn't help but smile as she felt pleasure slowly swelling up within her.

Bogo ran his free hand down her slender, toned frame... She was shaped so beautifully,  _she_ was beautiful. He grunted and huffed softly before his hips began meeting Selima's at a slightly more rapid pace. Selima released moan after moan, sweet music to the Chief's ears. He groaned softly and pressed his forehead gently against hers as his breathing sped up. He had to keep track of where he was at, he wanted to make sure they lasted as long as possible.

"Bogo..." Selima whimpered and arched her back against the beau above her, her breasts pressing firmly up against Bogo's chest.

"Yeah?" He asked almost in a teasing fashion, knowing she wouldn't know what to say, hearing Selima release a breathless chortle.

"Feels so amazing..." She managed to pant, soon beginning to move her hips with Bogo, meeting him half way to speed the pace up further. "Fuck me..!" She suddenly gasped as Bogo reached the forbidden fruit within her walls, the familiar spot that always drove her into the ground.

"Damn... Fuck Tora..." Bogo growled as his thrusts became a bit more erratic, the familiar sensation of an oncoming orgasm crawling up his spine.

Selima panted and moan louder, her cries filling his normally empty apartment. She could feel the budding euphoria well up within her while Bogo did his best to hold himself back until she was ready.

"I'm-... I'm going to cum!" She cried, Bogo exhaled slowly, his breaths shaky as he knew he could now start pounding towards his orgasm, and he did exactly that.

Bogo drove his hips into Selima's, their bodies coming together quick enough to create audible, rough patting noises. Selima was basically shoved over the edge into her orgasm by Bogo's thick shaft as it hilted within her warm confines with every thrust.

"I-I'm cumming! Bogo I'm cumming!" She yowled loudly as her walls latched onto Bogo's member, beckoning him to finish.

Bogo gasped and groaned lowly, shoving himself deep within Selima to release his seed within Selima. Once the rush of bliss overcame him he shuddered and somehow managed to keep himself from collapsing onto the tiger beneath him. He panted heavily and rolled off her, reaching back to fold his arms behind his head. Selima blushed as she felt Bogo's semen readying to drip out of her.

"That... Was amazing..." Selima breathed as she turned to him and scooted closer to Bogo, resting her head on his chest, wondering if he was okay with that.

Bogo slowly caught his breath, his head fuzzy almost like he was drunk, it was a welcome feeling. He lazily opened one of his eyes as he heard Selima speak and their flesh come into contact. He sighed and shifted to accommodate Selima more comfortably as he rested his palm on her back while wrapping an arm around her, however her next question surprised him enough to make him open both eyes.

"... Do you want me to leave before morning?"

His gaze shifted, too lazy to actually turn his head to her, he yawned softly, adding some suspense to her question, wondering why she would ask such a thing before shrugging.

"Nah..." He said and rubbed her back for reassurance, pulling her closely against his large frame.

Selima couldn't help but smile, even giggle softly as she felt Bogo already fall asleep beneath her, listening to his heartbeat. She was... Happy, truly. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt truly content... And she couldn't remember the last time she had fell asleep so peacefully.

* * *

Opening his eyes the next morning, Bogo groaned softly, leaning his head back, looking over and noting that Selima was actually still asleep, unusual for her. However she looked peaceful... He didn't want to disturb her but looking to the clock, he was glad he was off today... It was about nine o'clock; reaching over with his free hand without stirring too much he checked his phone for any missed calls or text messages, nothing thankfully, he didn't have to get up in a hurry. As predicted, it wasn't long before Selima's eyes began fluttering, he set his phone aside and ran a hand gently down her cheek.

"Hey..." She murmured softly, slowly opening ember hues to meet rich chocolate eyes.

"Morning." He replied, looking back up to the ceiling as the sunlight from the mornings rays lighting up the quiet apartment. "Sleep well?" He asked, letting his eyes shut again in relaxation.

"... For the first time in a long time... Yeah, I did." She said with a large goofy grin, Bogo couldn't help but look over and chuckle as he looked back upwards.

"... I could say the same thing..." He muttered, his arm still wrapped firmly around her smaller body; normally his rest wasn't really rest, it was passing time since he never felt like he had slept, but last night..? He wished he could relive it over and over again.

He suddenly felt Selima shifting, he opened his eyes and looked up to her as she smirked, crawling on top of him and leaning down to kiss his lips softly. After a long, much needed kiss, Selima sat back up and smirked as she straddled Bogo's hips, whose eyes shot open and he stared at Selima with wide eyes.

"You objecting?" She snickered softly, blushing as Bogo slowly sat up, their chests gently pressing against one another again while Bogo wrapped his arms around Selima's waist.

"... Not at all."

* * *

The two made love about three more times that morning, getting up around eleven, which for both of them was mostly unheard of. Generally, Bogo was up at six on his days off to work out and train while Selima was normally up between three and four in the morning no matter the day. Bogo was casually pouring coffee as he watched Selima saunter down the hall after being provided with one of his t-shirts, it basically acted as a dress for her, all she needed was her underwear and she was good to go. He on the other hand wore a beige t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts to lounge around in.

God she was gorgeous... He felt his heart race just by  _looking_ in her direction.

"What're you staring at?" She asked, her visage heating up as she looked away shyly, never before had he seen her act so... Vulnerable, and he loved it... He wanted to make sure only  **he** would be the one to see her look like that.

"... You." He replied with a soft smile, before pouring her a cup of coffee and opening his fridge and tossing her the cream, even though she was shy, she caught it without a second thought due to her reflexes.

"Oh shut up." She scoffed as she poured the cream into her coffee and snagged Bogo's spoon to stir it up.

For a few minutes, the two drank coffee in a comfortable silence, Selima sighing in relief. She felt so much better after getting a full nights rest, she felt alive instead of just surviving to get shit done.

"... Would you... Like to go out to dinner sometime?" Bogo then asked in the calm silence, Selima looked up after taking a sip of her coffee, unable to stop the smile that melted onto her features.

"... I'd love to." She replied without much hesitation, watching the relief take over Bogo's face.

Selima thought about her response and panicked a little in her head... She hadn't been on a date in over six and a half years. It was a tad nerve wrecking but it was also invigorating... Adding on to the fact that it was with Bogo... She'd have to make sure it was perfect... At least mostly.


	8. Missing Pieces

Selima was rather excited about her date with Bogo... For once she was able to forget about the case, even if it were just for a moment. She sat at her desk in her office and found her mind wandering to the Chief... She groaned softly until her door suddenly opened, pleasantly surprised to see Bogo indeed there.

"You have a wonderful way of showing up when you're wanted." She mused and sent a small warm smile to the buffalo who also managed a smile.

"I actually came with good news... Kefira is awake, the doctors told us we could question her gently, she's still in a fragile state." He stated and nodded.

"Really? Let's go!" Selima gasped and stood up quickly and beginning to hurry out the door with Bogo.

It was about time they had some kind of lead, but with Kefira in a coma their only source of information was gone. It was such a relief t know they could get some kind of step in the right direction. They didn't waste time in driving to the hospital and walking into the ICU. Bogo showed his badge to the men guarded outside Kefira's door and the two would walk inside, the lioness was laying in the bed with two IV's dripping and staring up at the ceiling.

"Kefira Leona? My name is Selima Tora." Selima introduced.

"She's responsible for you being alive." Bogo added, obviously still proud of her for doing so.

"Oh... You're the one to blame for my brutal murder when it comes..." The lioness murmured softly, not taking the time to look up to the officers.

Selima looked to Bogo and took a seat next to Kefira's bed.

"Look... Kefira, we can pr-"

"Don't give me that shit... What, you're gonna give me a protection order and I'll be safe and I can go on with my life?" Kefira snarled, glaring over at Selima.

"If you don't tell me anything, not only can I  _not_ protect you but these murders that you are  _affiliated_  with will continue to happen!" Selima spat back, narrowing her eyes and watching Kefira's features contort in realization as Selima took out the suicide note. "... If you can tell me that you were forced to do this under threat not only will you not be charged but you will be protected to the best of our ability." Selima said much more calmly.

Kefira was obviously conflicted, she knew a vital piece of the puzzle... But someone was keeping her mouth shut. However, the lioness son covered her eyes with her hand and sniffed.

"... I never meant for Leon or... Or anyone to get hurt... I was just doing what I was told..." She whimpered, her heart monitor beginning to quicken.

"Ma'am calm down... You're not in trouble." Bogo coaxed, knowing that if they riled her up too much they would have to leave for another time.

"Who told you to drug Leon?" Selima asked, reaching forward and gently touched Kefira's forearm.

"... The one that told me isn't behind it I know that... I... Didn't realize that I was helping kill someone..." She gulped and looked to both Selima and Bogo. "I was just... Told to use the needles they gave me. After it came out about Leon's death I told them I didn't want to take part in this again... They told me I would be the next one if I decided not to or if I went to the police so..."

"So you took the pills..." Bogo muttered and Kefira nodded.

"Who gave you the needles?" Selima prodded as gently as she could.

"I don't know who he was... She was a hyena. I never got her name." She sighed and looked down, this fact caught bother Selima and Bogo off guard.

"That... Can't be, a hyena?" She asked but wrote the details down.

"I'm being honest... She was a hyena and she talked to me about Leon how he owed her money... She said the needles would just make him really sick... But I never thought that... That it would get him killed..." Kefira sniffed.

"This isn't your fault... The animals doing this are the real savages wanting to send a message to the innocents... You've given us some really important information... Is there anything else?" Selima asked and Kefira would pathetically shake her head.

"If theres anything you think of, please don't hesitate to call us." Bogo said and Selima would leave a card on the nightstand, standing up and walking out with the Chief.

"... Things just got... A lot more complicated Bogo." She murmured and Bogo looked over while they walked to the cruiser.

"How so..?" He asked.

"... I... Didn't want to believe a predator could be involved in something like this... Involved in something so gruesome towards their own kind..." She murmured. "... And it makes the motive and everything I had thought go out the window." She sighed.

However, feeling a reassuring arm gently wrap around her waist she looked over in some surprise. She couldn't help the relief that washed over her though... She felt... A certain type of happy she hadn't felt in a long time... Like she was awakening from a coma.

"... If anyone can figure this shit out... It's you, Tora." He mused softly and offered a small smile before opening the car door for her and shutting after she climbed in, careful of her tail.

The car ride was rather content, but Selima was only thinking about the case... About Wren... She felt guilty for sleeping with Bogo and she felt compelled even further to avenge him no matter the cost...

"What are you thinking about Selima?" Bogo asked with some concern. "... You have a rather scary look on your face." He teased to help lighten her mood.

"Scary? Oh please... It's nothing I just hate being wrong." She sighed.

"You never know Tora... Perhaps some predators were brainwashed into sympathizing with these radicals." He replied and Selima hummed.

"It just... Feel like something is coming Bogo... And it's actually giving me the creeps." She groaned. "After Fangmeyer and Leon and... Wren and all the others I just... The only connection is that they are Feline and Male... Other then that there is nothing to go on... It angers me because that's a big clue but I can't piece it together." She snarled and ran a hand down her face in an exasperated fashion.

Before Bogo could answer though, a phone call interrupted their talk and he handed his phone to Selima for her to answer since he was driving. She looked to the caller ID and tilted her head, a number she didn't recognized but she answered the call anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello? This  _is_ Bogo's phone right?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Oh, yes it is, he's just driving. This is Special Agent Selima Tora." She stated.

"Oh! Oh, then this is relevant to you, former Mayor Dawn Bellwether is requesting to see you... Seems she thinks she can help you with the case."

"On the way." Selima said quickly and hung up. "Bogo, Bellwether cracked, head to the prison." She said seriously and Bogo would turn the cruiser around and sped off towards the prison.

* * *

Upon arrival, Selima was not slow, she and Bogo stormed into the prison entry way and into the interrogation room where Bellwether was sitting, she seemed almost nervous. Bogo had a feeling she wasn't as evil as she came off, even if she did orchestrate the darting's she didn't directly kill anyone like these monsters did.

"Dawn." Selima greeted in a half-assed fashion before sitting down with her partner in tow next to her. "You called?" She asked.

"... Well yes." Bellwether replied and looked to the guards posted behind her. "... Can I just talk to you, Agent?" She asked.

Bogo didn't like this but seeing as Bellwether was a sheep and Selima was a specially trained killing machine, he simply looked to Selima who looked back. She tilted her head upwards to the guards and nodded to them. They would nod back and open the door and stand guard outside, she then would rest a palm gently on Bogo's thigh and nod to him as well before he would hesitantly stand and walk out the other door, standing outside, listening in as best he could for any sign of struggle.

Once the two were alone, Selima looked to Bellwether expectantly. She was eager to learn what missing pieces Bellwether could fill in.

"... When I... Took part in the night howler incident, there was a particular animal that was very interested in my plans... I was going over them with Doug when he walked into my office unexpectedly, he was lion. I thought it was Lionheart at first and that I was busted but his mane was much blacker and he had more scare around his eyes... He told me he knew how to make the serum out of the night howlers themselves." She explained and Selima wrote quickly.

"Name?" She asked.

"He said Khan but it wasn't his real name... No one with his description popped up in the data base. I looked him up after our encounter. Anyway, I knew my plan was possible after he showed me the night howlers but then he proposed... Killing. I didn't want to kill anyone, at least I didn't want to have blood on my hands. I told him no and... To my surprise he wasn't angry at all. Almost like he planned my rejection. I think he wanted to see me get caught and use the paranoia to make the murders look like a retaliation from the prey population." Bellwether said and nodded, watching Selima scribble notes frantically.

"Do you know where he could be?" Selima questioned.

"No... Maybe check the black market or something similar." Bellwether and Selima huffed, just a  _hair_ away from catching a pssible suspect but she looked to Bellwether.

"... I'll see about getting your sentence shortened." Selima said as she stood, watching some hope flicker in the sheep's eyes as she walked out, seeing Bogo he quickly walked over to her.

"Well?"

"... A whole world of shit Bogo... A whole world of shit." Selima grumbled and walked out with him to the car, explaining everything to him on the way.

"Not to get your hopes up, but I've heard the name Khan, Bellwether wasn't lying, I've heard of him. Big name in the black market world... But I've never been able to catch him, ever." Bogo sighed but Selima did indeed look more energized from that fact alone.

"We've gained some real ground finally... I feel some relief..." She said with a grin before looking out the window it was getting dark.

Bogo drove silently with Selima next to him, his thoughts wandering a bit before he glanced to her as they stopped at a red light.

"You heard of the restaurant in the city center? Real fancy?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Grazing Heights? Of course, everyone has... Why?" She asked almost suspiciously.

"Good. Cause that's we're going tonight." He said and watched Selima's face turn red.

"B-But I don't have anything to wear and that place is so-"

"Then I guess you'll have to make it work, won't you?" He asked with a small smirk.

"... Ass."

* * *

Once Bogo dropped her off at home she frantically looked around for anything she could possibly wear until stumbling on that dress... She didn't realize she had packed it... It must have been years since she had worn it... She always wore it when she and Wren were together on a date, a black sequin adorned dress, she always felt so beautiful t her husband in this dress... Would it be wrong for her to wear it?

First things first she had to see if it even fit.

Once she had managed to wiggle into the tight dress and held her breath as she zipped it up she walked over to the mirror and her eyes got rather large. She had forgotten how pretty she looked in this dress... She then walked to her wedding photo and looked to it, feeling conflicted... But in the end she took a breath and gently turned the picture downwards.

"... Forgive me my love..." She sighed before walking back to her restroom and beginning to make sure her fur was all primed and ready to go for when Bogo had arrived.

* * *

Bogo on the other hand was also nervous, he was tying his third tie that he had changed to go with his business casual suit, nice enough to go out with, or at least he hoped. He had on a black suit jacket and slacks with a crimson dress shirt and a solid black tie. Once he finally allowed himself to leave the apartment he stopped outside Selima's door and held up his fist to knock but he paused... He could walk away if he wanted... No that was chicken shit, as he knocked he took the last second to straighten his tie.

It was then Selima opened the door and he stood there, mouth agape as he saw the tigress in her dress, taking in every detail, the V-neck and the slightly revealing slit that went up to her mid thigh, but noting the blush on her face he cleared his throat and shut his mouth.

"What are you staring at?" She asked and hesitantly met his intense gaze.

"Staring? No... Admiring." He replied and felt a sense of pride as he watched Selima become even more flustered.

"Sh-Shut up." She stammered nervously and turned away from him a bit before he rested a hand onto her shoulder.

"Honestly Tora, you look beautiful." He stated and eased her to turn back to him.

"It's just been a while." She said and smiled before walking out with him and getting into the police cruiser.

She was nervous but Selima was nervous in a good way... In a way that she hadn't felt in such a long time... She felt ready for once and feeling safe with Bogo meant a lot to her...


	9. The Hunt Begins

As the buffalo and the tigress arrived at the biggest restaurant in Zootopia, they definitely got some strange looks. While the new generation was cutting the ties on the taboo against different species, it still wasn't quite accepted in all places. Selima was worried that the judging glances would throw off Bogo, but his unshaken confidence left Selima spellbound. He could feel the Agent's wavering fortitude and wrapped a strong arm around her, glaring at anyone who dared stare.

"Wow. No reservations and no wait?" Selima asked and smiled, giving Bogo a shifty wink.

"Being the head police chief of the ZPD does have some perks Tora." He replied.

"I bet plenty of women would kill to be in my shoes." She chortled as the two sat down at their table, her leg gently brushing up against his in a slight flirtatious fashion, examining Bogo's facial expression as he narrowed his eyes almost playfully.

It was odd to see Bogo so relaxed around her, if someone would have told her this side of him when they first met she would have jumped off her balcony. Though it was weird it was not unwelcome, it felt quite amazing that she was able to pull the more gentle side of Bogo out... She almost wondered if someone placed it there like when her husband was murdered.

"You alright?" He asked as he looked over the menu, Selima then blinked and grinned.

"More then alright." She replied before looking to her menu as well, Bogo tilted his head lightly at her answer.

What was she thinking about..?

* * *

"That was delicious... Easily the best food I've ever had..." Selima said, setting down her fork as she finished her plate.

"Good. I would hope so at least." Bogo replied and appreciating her view.

She was... Gorgeous. He never thought he would be so attracted to a predator, even one as stunning as Selima... Perhaps this was why he never attained a life long mate? Generally one knew when they found their soul mate and Bogo never had that connection with anyone until now and the realization hit him like a tsunami. Perhaps this is what he had been waiting for? He could have kidded himself, saying that he never wanted that kind of mushy shit but if he were truly honest with himself he knew that he would be happy with that kind of companionship.

He just huffed softly at the realization and smiled as he shook his head as he paid the check, expensive as he suspected but worth it... Definitely worth it to see Selima's smile.

"... What are you looking at, Chief?" Selima then taunted, crossing her arms and sending a smirk to the stoic chief.

"What do you think?" He replied before the waitress returned their receipt.

Bogo then stood up and held out his hand for Selima who took it with no hesitations. He had no reason to be ashamed of being seen with her... There was no doubt in his mind that this was not an issue for them and Selima was quite taken with the Chief... They just didn't realize what kind of political effect this would have.

The drive home was just as content as the drive to the restaurant and despite his... Revelation, Bogo was still shocked at what a nice time the two had and what an interesting person Selima was under all the fluff and the training. She was funny, flirtatious, great company... Everything he wanted in a mate.

As the two walked parked outside her apartment complex, he took off his jacket and quickly covered her from the timed rain shower and the duet hurried to the lobby... As expected, he guard gave them a look but neither of the animals paid the jaguar mind. They strolled in unison to her apartment and once they arrived, she smiled as she gave Bogo his jacket.

"... I had a wonderful time." She finally said and met his gaze, while his courageous and proud, hers was shy but unyielding.

"I did too." He replied.

It was in that moment that the two just... Looked at one another. They needn't say anything, whatever was to be said could be seen. Bogo, however, was the first one to reach in and gently caress her cheek. His smile made Selima's heart just... Flutter with the type of bliss that could not be reached with sexual satisfaction. She quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck and ushered him in, pressing her lips against his soundly. He responded with wrapping his muscle defined arms around her waist and holding her closely, not wanting her to let go.

Upon finally breaking away from the kiss, the two would glimpse into each others eyes and Selima would be the first to break her gaze, not out of doubt but out of fervor... Bogo wondered what took him so long to see what was literally standing in front of him.

"... I suppose I should let you get some sleep." He finally mused and let her go.

Selima smiled and ran a hand over her left ear, but as Bogo went to turn she caught him by his tie, mildly of course.

"... Where do you think you're going?" She asked and grinned.

Bogo glanced over to her and allowed a smirk to make it's way onto his lips before he was dragged inside her apartment, the door shutting behind him.

* * *

Bogo was woken up the next morning by his alarm. Shit. He didn't mean to spend the night here... But... Wow...

He blinked and groaned softly and reached over and shut off his dying phone before peeking over to Selima who had curled up cutely at his side. Her head laid upon his chest and her paw was resting relaxed over his heartbeat, their naked bodies shielded by the dawning light, he was rather bewildered that, not only, was Selima was still asleep, but slept past his alarm... Well he did exhaust her last night.

He carefully removed her from him and relished the view for just a moment before covering her up, but as expected, as soon as he stood, she shifted. Selima opened her eyes sleepily and eyed Bogo buckling his pants, his back to her. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at the sign of the possessive scratch marks along his broad back and shoulders.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Six." He replied, pulling his shirt on and turning to her as she sat up, pulling the covers that hid her chest from his view.

"Really? Wow..." She muttered, running a palm through her sex hair, trying to smooth it down as best she could. "Do you want to use my shower?" She asked casually.

"No, I have to run by my place and pick up a uniform, but thanks for the offer." He said, finishing buttoning up his now wrinkled and messy dress shirt, not bothering to put on the tie or the jacket, nor tucking it as it had been the previous night.

"I'll see you at work then?" She asked with a small smile.

Bogo switched his gaze from the doorway to her and nodded, smiling a bit before he walked over to her and leaned down, pressing his lips against her slowly, meeting her gaze once they had separated. Selima sighed a rather dreamy sigh before he stood up straight once more and heading out the door in a hurry.

* * *

On his way to the ZPD, Bogo received a call from the Mayor, urgent. He was only told to meet with him at his earliest convenience. Bogo turned around and parked outside City Hall. He wondered what could have been so important? The last time, the murders were presented to him.

However, when he walked into the office, the greying timber wolf sat there with a refined lioness. Bogo furrowed his brows, she was dressed in a suit, obviously of high status. Mayor Lyall sighed.

"... Sit Bogo." Mayor Lyall said and felt the air stiffen.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"Chief Bogo, my name is unimportant to you, but you may call me Agent Echo... I represent the organization that Special Agent Selima Tora works under." The feline introduced and Bogo suddenly felt a sense of dread, she couldn't be hurt could she?

"What is this about?" He repeated a bit more firmly towards the Mayor.

"... Bogo... Have you engaged in a romantic and/or sexual relationship with Agent Tora?" Mayor Lyall asked.

_Shit._

Bogo didn't know what to say, he didn't want to lie but the way things were going, he didn't want Selima in trouble.

"I can tell by your silence the answer is yes." Echo stated seriously and he would glare over to her.

"... There is nothing wrong with what we are doing, it hasn't effected our work-"

"We are aware of that Chief... While you and Agent Tora will not be penalized, it is regulation that we take her off the case." Echo declared.

"W-What? No. You can't this case means too much to her!" Bogo exclaimed.

"Bogo don't get excited-"

"Take me off the case." He interupted, standing quickly.

"This is your jurisdiction, legally, we can't... I'm sorry Chief... This is the way it has to be." The lioness said and frowned.

"I can't let you do this to her... Anything. There has to be something you can do." He said seriously.

Echo and Lyall exchanged glances before the lion took out pictures out of her brief case, images of Selima and Bogo together, obviously in a romantic fashion... Someone was spying on them. One of the pictures was the night before at the restaurant, and that just pissed him off.

"... It is already confirmed, Chief Bogo. Under normal circumstances, we could separate you two and keep it hushed but with images like these we can't ignore them... Agent Tora has forty-eight hours before she will be removed and replaced by another Agent. Do you want me to tell her?" She asked.

"No... No." Bogo sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"... Then I will take my leave... Mayor Lyall." She said and nodded before walking out the door as Bogo turned away from the wolf and looked out the window.

"... You were willing to give her the case entirely?"

"Yes."

"What makes this one so special?" The mayor questioned.

"It can't be explained... If you'll excuse me... I have a heart to shatter." Bogo spat rather maliciously before walking out of the office.

"Bogo I didn't do this to spite either of you... In my opinion... I think someone wants her gone." Lyall called, earning a small pause from the Chief, but he didn't give it anymore thought then needed.

* * *

Bogo stopped outside of Selima's office, a solemn expression plastered on his face... This would crush her... However he knocked and opened the door, clearing his throat as an entrance. The tigress was working almost cheerfully at her computer when he walked in, she turned and beamed at him.

"Hey you." She greeted, but what met her was not a smile... And it worried her. "... What's wrong?" She asked.

Bogo looked away for a moment after shutting the door behind him.

"... You're off the case." He said, barely above a whisper.

Shock.

"... Someone took pictures of us together... Your superior visited the Mayor and I... I tried everything but... It was like talking to a brick wall." He sighed and watched Selima turn away from him.

She took a few shaky steps towards the window. He wasn't quite sure her reaction yet, the air was much more tense then at the Mayor's office. He felt the cause of this... He should have kept her away... But watching her sink to her knees the way she did, like all the strength she carried suddenly sapped from her, and the sob that erupted from her lips physically hurt him.

Selima quickly reached up and covered her mouth, she hadn't openly cried like this since she had found out of her husbands death. Yet this time around... She felt two hands rest on her shoulders, Bogo had kneeled behind her. Her first instinct was to snarl and shove him away like she would have anyone else, but she snapped her head in his direction and... Couldn't. She just let out a small cry and hid her face into his chest.

"... I'm sorry Selima." He sighed and enveloped her in his arms, hugging her close.

"Those bastards..." She whimpered. "... If this... Had happened to anyone else no one would have batted a fucking eye..." She sniffed and basically crawled into Bogo's lap.

The two stayed like that until Selima was able to gain her composure, and the look that was now hovering her once vibrant hues, scared Bogo.

"How long do I have?" She asked, standing, holding out a hand for Bogo, helping him up.

"Two days." He replied.

"Then that's how long we have to solve this case." She stated and wiped her eyes quickly.

Even though he liked that attitude, Bogo knew she wasn't thinking rationally, she would do anything to bring the murderer to justice, even if that meant severe consequences.

* * *

"We know Khan frequents slave auctions, he may even host them." Judy said to Selima as she, Nick, herself, and Bogo walked towards the conference room.

"Do we have a generally area that we can pinpoint?" Selima asked.

"Yes but, seeing as we are all cops it'll be hard to get in without being noticed." Judy sighed.

"... Send me in undercover. I'm not in the system, and no one in the Zotopia criminal database should recognize me." Selima said seriously.

"What?" Bogo asked. "Tora are you insane? These aren't your regular criminals. They don't show restraint they don't-"

"Which is exactly why we should send her." Nick interrupted, earning a solid glare from Bogo. "Look Chief, I know you're worried about your girlfriend, but she's dabbled with people like this where cops like Judy and I would have no clue what we were walking into." He explained, Bogo was so internally distraught he didn't even hear his crack at their relationship.

Selima stopped her stride and looked to Bogo.

"... I can do this." She said and took his hand tightly.

"I believe you." He reluctantly replied.

"Who will we send with her? We can't just send a slave without a captor." Judy said.

"Leave that to me." Nick said with a foxy grin.

* * *

"Okay, so we know that the auction is taking place somewhere in the rainforest district, near the Canopy and Fungus intersection, is it mainly believed that it is being held in the warehouse on Canopy road. We are just waiting for conformation from out scouts, Officers Hopps and Wilde." Bogo explained to the large amount of officers in the bull pen.

It was about ten o'clock, they would conduct a raid while Selima searched for Khan, undercover as a slave up for auction. It was rumored that Khan fancied exotics. Bogo however was nervous beyond all hell, and he had a bad feeling in his gut, but he trusted Selima.

"Any questions?" He asked, but it was then he got a call. "Bogo." He said.

"Chief, it's Judy. We just spotted some questionable looking people in fancy attire walking into the warehouse, a Rhino is guarding." She said quietly.

"Stay on it until Selima arrives." He said.

"Alright people, no time, the warehouse has been spotted."

He said and everyone began filing out of the room, he however walked up to his office where Selima was being prepared for the auction with the help of Mr. Bigs' daughter and a professional make up artist. He knocked gently and opened the door.

"She looks beautiful!" Fru Fru giggled. "More eye shadow on the left eye." She instructed and the make up artist obliged, but as the door opened, Selima looked over.

She was adorned with sequins and bold make-up. Bogo almost didn't recognize her, he didn't realize his mouth had fallen slightly open.

"It's rude to stare Chief." Selima chuckled as she stood, her outfit consisting of a traditional belly dancers costume, while her breasts and navel were covered, she was still very exposed.

Bogo blinked and shut his mouth as he watched the seductive tigress saunter over to him.

"... Hey ladies, mind if we have some privacy?" She then asked, Fru Fru and the cougar looked to one another before the feline gently took the rodent in her palm and walked out the door. "... Say something." She giggled.

"... You look beautiful." He said almost in a sad fashion.

"Bogo... I can handle whatever they throw at me." She reassured and reached up to caress his cheek.

"I know... I'm just not sure if I can." He replied, and Selima's eyes widened.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close against his broad frame in an amorous hug. She then pressed her lips against his and lastly rested her head against his chest. Even though Bogo didn't want this moment to end, he knew what was behind the knock at the door as it arrived.

"Chief, we're ready when you are." A male voice said and Bogo took a breath.

"Good. Load up." He announced and Selima took his hand with a small smile, and he replied with gently picking her up in his arms, walking out of the room.

He carried her all the way outside in full view of anyone, not giving a single fuck who saw them. There was a black car that would carry Selima, and inside would be Mr. Big, and his arsenal of guards, he felt a tad better knowing they were with her, but placing her inside and knowing they would have to separate, they leaned in for one last kiss before Bogo shut and door and pounded the top of the car, signaling for the car to go.

"... She'll be alright Chief." A fellow officer said t comfort the obviously stressed out Bogo.

"Oh I know..." He said and got into his own cruiser.


	10. Close but No Cigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Gore Scene Ahead!

Selima arrived, her wrists having been bound in the car. She smeared her make-up a bit to give her a realistic roughed up look and forced out some tears as they arrived.

"Are you ready, my child?" Mr. Big asked and Selima took a breath.

"Yes." She said clearly and got out of the car, one of the polar bears would take control of her binds.

They walked up to the Rhino, and thankfully Mr. Big's name was enough to get them in without too much suspicion even if he didn't frequent these events. She looked around quickly inside, many of the suits were eyeing her, practically drooling over her. She could hear bidding and music... She could see plenty of under aged animals being sold off into slavery... The poor girls.

Her eyes zoned in on a black-maned lion however on the second floor, looking from above. That had to be Khan. She glared but as she was called up, she knew she had to be bought by him... If she wasn't this operation would fall apart and he would get away. Some music began blaring and she began dancing, she wasn't fluent but obviously good enough to impress.

"I have 1.4 million!" The auctioneer said.

She glanced up to the upper floor where a lot of the big named buyers would be and saw Khan looking to her with great interest.

She then leaned over and shook her rear in his direction.

"I have an astonishing 2.8 million! Going once! Twice! Sold for 2.8 million!" The auctioneer said and howls would emit into the ring towards Selima.

_Damn 2.8 mill? Look at me now mom._

She snorted as she was taken away from her entourage, as expected she was taken upstairs and lead to the one and only Khan. He was obviously in his early forties, he looked her over like a slab of fresh meet, guarded by a grizzly bear, another lion, a rhino and two timber wolves.

"Well... Look at you... Do a little turn for me sweetheart." He crooned as he stood up and walked near her, shutting the curtains to cover the view from the bidding floor.

What a creep... Selima turned and avoided his gaze.

"... You're perfect..." He mused, Selima could only hope the microphone was reading, she knew where this was going. "Hey boys... Wait outside for me, close the curtains." He said sternly, and the other animals would obey without a second thought.

Selima couldn't attack him yet... She had to wait for the assault, but it was Bogo's call when it would begin. She was glad he had so much restraint, waiting for the perfect time, but as the lion came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her frame, reaching up and beginning to play with her breast and his other hand reaching down and stroking her navel. She almost began sweating, his finger was  _inches_ from her microphone.

_Okay Bogo... Any time now._

She was suddenly roughly shoved up against the wall.

"... You're going to do exactly what I say, understood?" He asked.

"Y-Yes sir." She replied.

"Good girl... First... Let's get those garments off." He said, and just like that, the door was blown open.

 _Of course_.

Selime couldn't help but be amused at the timing of the raid, however in the chaos, Selima reached down to her shin, readying to pull out a hidden knife. She was suddenly stopped though by a huge blow to her side, she gasped and looked up to Khan who smirked down at her, her knife in his hand. How did he..?

"... Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He asked as he heard police storming downstairs.

"Boss lets go!"

"... I want you to remember this moment, the next time you think of your husband." He sneered before roughly kicking her to her back and plunging the knife into her abdomen, and with a final blow, kicking it in deeper.

Selima couldn't help but release a scream of pure agony as she held her stomach, watching as the man she now  _knew_ murdered her husband, got away, her vision fading as blood poured from her wound.

"...-lima!" Echoed a voice as she began losing consciousness, choking on her own blood. "Selima!"

Blackness...

* * *

Bogo sat in the disguised swat van, frowning as he heard everything, what sick bastards would do this..?

"Detecting movement." Judy said.

"Sold for 2.8 million!" He heard and listen intently.

He heard the dialogue and clenched his fist, he wanted to go in there now and fuck this guy up... He could hear a slight rustle of the mic and he froze, was she found out..?

"Let's get these garments off."

Bog ripped the head set off.

"Now! Alpha Squad infiltrate!" He called, and just like that, he stormed in with a bullet proof vest as everyone tried getting away.

Pathetic bastards. Where was Selima? He sprinted up the stairs and tore open curtain after curtain. Hearing a scream that could only be explained as pure torture, and recognizing Selima's voice, he sprinted as fast as he could, and what greeted him behind the final curtain was his worst nightmare...

"Selima!" He shouted kneeling by her and taking his radio. "Officer down! Send in an ambulance NOW!" He demanded and began compressing the wound, her intestines threatening to spill out. "Shit!" He said in panic, watching blood pour from both Selima's wound and her mouth.

"Selima stay with me! Selima open your eyes!" He begged as he rested his hands on her cheeks, blood staining her beautiful white face.

* * *

The entire ZPD force sat in the waiting room, Bogo had washed his hands but didn't dare leave to change, his shirt still stained with her blood as he sat next to Judy, Nick, and Clawhauser, the room was dead silent... Even the Mayor had shown up. Time ticked endlessly for the buffalo as he rested his head in his hands in an exhausted fashion.

"Chief Bogo?" A female white tailed deer asked as she came out of the surgery room, caked in blood.

Bogo shot up and quickly walked to the doctor.

"How is she?" He asked, fearing the answer would break him, unsure how he was able t keep his composer at all.

"... We did all we could, we had to remove about ten feet of intestines due to the trauma, now it's just a waiting game... She may come out, she may not... But if I were you, I would say your goodbyes. I'm sorry." She said and Bogo stood there, everyone looking to one another in shock, Judy hugging Nick as tears welled in her eyes.

"Bogo?" Lyall asked, the Buffalo would reach up and run a hand over his mouth as he processed the words said to him.

He didn't say one word... He just walked past the doctor and into the room, closing the door behind him, not able to face her at first... But he eventually turned and saw her... Hooked up to IVs, a heart monitor, a machine that breathed for her and numerous others that he didn't even know.

"... Fuck." He sneered and walked over to her, sitting down and taking her limp hand.

It was then that this became real... She wasn't there... Not smiling at him, not flirting with him. He sat down next to her and squeezed her hand and rested his forehead against the back of her hand as he brought it up slowly, doing his best to keep himself there for her... He wasn't one that expressed his emotions. Yet... Before even he realized it, tears were staining the sheets as they fell from his eyes. He wasn't ready to say goodbye... He couldn't just be expected to say his goodbyes what kind of shit was that?

"... You know... I'm not that poetic." He muttered and gulped. "... But I'll be damned if I just sit here... And say goodbye like nothing happened." He scoffed, shaking his head in a frustrated fashion. "... You were a bitch." He snorted lightly. "But something drew me to you... And even though I lied to myself, saying I didn't need you... If anyone were to tell me that I could go back and change things... That this is where we would end up... I wouldn't change a thing... I'd do it over again." He said and despite the tears, his voice was even, calm. "... That's a lie... I would have asked you out sooner." He said and looked to her lifeless visage.

He wouldn't say goodbye, that would be sentencing her to death in his own way.

"... I'll be back, do your best not to die while I'll gone." He said and wiped his face before walking out, seeing the lion agent from before with a female cheetah at her side..

Not now...

"Agent Bogo, I understand this is a hard time for you, I apologize." She said as she approached him.

"Is there something you need?" He asked almost aggressively.

"I just wanted you to meet your new Special Agent... Considering the circumstances, you need a new one asap." She said stoically.

That was too far.

"... Let me let you in on something, Agent Echo..." Bogo said at almost a whisper, the mood in the room changing instantly, all eyes were on the Chief. "... That Agent in there..? Was PERFECT for this case!" He shouted. "Had you not taken her off the case, this wouldn't have happened to her and I wouldn't have had to say my goodbyes!" He said taking a rather threatening step towards the lioness, while the cheetah gasped and took a step back, the other feline did not falter, the other officers flinched and the Mayor gawked."... Now do me a favor... Get out of my way... Get out of my city... And take her with you." He spat, referring to the Cheetah before storming past her out of the hospital.

He needed to change out of the bloody uniform.

* * *

Bogo shut the door behind him in his apartment, he sighed and leaned his head back, he knew what he had done would have major consequences... But he didn't care... He just unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, going to throw it in the hamper but hesitating. He brought it up and smelled the blood on his shirt... It smelled like her... He leaned his head down a bit before he managed to let go of the fabric and collapsing on his couch... It was almost early morning now... He wasn't going into work tomorrow either...

He had nightmares... And unfortunately woke up with the reality being the worst one of all. After about the third attempt to get some sleep, it was about ten o'clock the following morning. He saw multiple missed calls and text messages but he turned his phone off and showered. He changed into some leisure wear and drove to the hospital with a small duffle bag willed with two sets of clothes.

Thankfully Selima was still alive... Hanging on by a thread...

He just sat there with her, reading a book or watching TV, occasionally nodding off... He refused to leave her side... Watching the heart monitor for change every now and again, unsure if he was relieved or disappointed that it remained unchanged.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he looked up, two police officers were stationed outside her door for her protection. He saw Judy walk in, in a t-shirt and jeans, obviously off today with Nick in tow.

"Hey Chief..." She said softly.

"Hopps, Wilde..? What are you two doing here?" He asked, closing his book and putting his glasses to the side.

"Just came to bring you some stuff." Nick replied, and revealed a cup of coffee and a couple doughnuts, usually Bogo would be suspicious but he didn't have the energy to question it.

"Thanks..." He sighed and set the doughnuts on the end table and sipped the coffee right away.

"How are you holding up..? We heard you weren't taking calls..." Judy said, concern evident in her caring gaze.

Bogo looked to Selima and back to Judy.

"... Better then yesterday... But not good." He said honestly.

"Everyone is talking about how you told off that special agent lady... Bad ass Chief." Nick cmplimented, earning a scolding glare from Judy, but to his surprised, Bogo gave a tired half chuckle.

"I don't even remember what I said..." He reached over, caressing Selima's hand absent mindedly.

"... She really liked you Chief." Nick then said more seriously, Bogo looked back with a questioning look. "... Honest... She always lit up when you were around... She'll wake up cause of you..." He reassured and Bogo frowned before interlacing his fingers with Selima's.

"For once, I hope you're right Wilde." He replied.

"Do you want us to go?" Judy asked, and shockingly enough Bogo replied without much hesitation.

"No... Stay."

* * *

Three agonizing days went by before Bog finally went back to work... The cheetah was there without much surprise, but she was smart enough to avoid him. He was still steamed that Khan got away.

"Chief! Chief!" Clawhauser called.

"What is it?" Bogo asked.

"A suspect was picked up on drug charges, believed to be Khan's son!" He said excitedly. "He's waiting for you at the prison!"

Bogo gasped before jogging out to the cruiser, driving like a maniac with the siren on towards the prison.

"Come on let me go assholes!" The young male lion snarled, muzzled and chained to the chair in the interrogation room just as Bogo arrived.

"I might be able to do that." Bogo stated before sitting down, the lion eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do I gotta do in return? Suck your dick?" The other replied.

"Even easier... Tell me where Khan is." Bogo said, leaning back.

"Over my dead body."

"Really? That's what you want?" Bogo asked, watching the lion's eyes light up with fear.

"Come on... If I told you I'd be dead anyway... What's this about? That bitch cop he stabbed?" The lion questioned, suddenly his head was slammed down onto the table, Bogo's foot having caught his chains purposefully to make him do so, hearing the lion chuckle. "... You nailin' her..? Lucky you... I would have made her my bitch-ah!" He gasped, Bogo pulling harder with each vulgar word.

"Come on Clawde, I need answers." Bogo said calmly despite the slight torture he was inflicting on the other.

"I-I don't know! Seriously I don't know!" He yelped, yelling out in pain as one of his shoulders popped out of his sockets, it was then that Bogo let him go, his hands still relaxing against the interrogation table.

"... Alright then... You'll rot... If you happen to remember do call me..." Bogo said with slight disinterest, watching as the young lion was taken away.

"M-My dad will fucking kill you!"

"... I hope he tries..." Bogo scoffed.

With that... He headed back to the hospital... That was where he spent most of his nights.

* * *

Another ten days passed, two more bodies... Selima hadn't woken up yet... She hadn't taken a turn for the worst but the doctors had already started discussing unplugging her. Bogo sat by her bedside, per usual and read another book, he was off today... He heard a slight jump of her heart monitor and glanced to it, it happened every once in a while, probably nothing but he always had hope... And today that hope paid off.

The monitor jumped again, Bogo arched a brow and shut his book, placing his glasses to the side. He then took Selima's hand... And t his surprise, he felt a twitch, he looked to her face and like that, her eyes began fluttering.

"Selima?" He asked, squeezing her hand, watching her eyes open. "Oh my god Selima." He sighed.

"... Bogo..?" She muttered, her voice hoarse and soft.

"Selima can you see me?" He asked.

"Yeah... Where am I..? What happened?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital, do you remember the raid?" He asked her.

"... A bit... Khan stabbed me, didn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah... It's so good to see your eyes open again..." He said, overcome with emotions, he almost cried again.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks..."

"Two weeks?" She gasped with weak surprise.

"Yeah..." He replied, but kissed her hand and held it tightly.

"... Told you I could handle it." She said and pathetically squeezed his hand back, he released a small chuckle.

"... Told you I couldn't." He replied and stood up, leaning down and kissing her head pressing his forehead against hers before calling for a doctor.

Bogo was beyond relieved, he felt a weight lift off his chest, he could finally breath again... He didn't know if he would be able to handle Selima's sudden death, even though he knew she was far from out of the woods but the worst was over for now. She was awake... And she was happy to see him.

"I missed you." Selima said tiredly.

"Shut up." Bogo snorted, earning a tiny giggle from the incapacitated tiger.


	11. The Cycle Continues

It was rather smooth sailing after Selima woke up out of her coma, she got better so quickly and it made it possible for Bogo to work without fear of getting the dreaded call informing him of Selima's death. After about a week after Selima woke up, they started allowing her to swallow things again but kept her on a strict liquid diet to make sure her intestines were healing without any stress due to solid food, and as per usual, after his shift, he walked in to find her sitting in her hospital bed, watching TV.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you I'm going nuts in this damn bed..." She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I did bring a small surprise for you." Bogo said as he brought his arms behind his back, revealing a change of clothes.

"Oh my god my savior!" She laughed, snatching the clothes away. "I would just change now but... I need the nurses to take out my IVs and stuff. I'm glad that I finally have actual clothing instead of this paper shit." She giggled, reaching over and taking his hand as he sat down.

"Any idea when you'll be released?" He asked.

"... Soon I think." She sighed and frowned. "Any new facts on the case?" She questioned.

"... No... But two new bodies." He sighed and Selima looked away.

"I fucked this case." She spat, earning a squeeze from Bogo.

"No you didn't... I'm just happy you're alive, Tora, everyone is." He explained.

"I know but my training should have made me less easy to take down I didn't even stand a chance... And now you'll never find him I assure you he will make sure you never find him." She sighed.

"It'll take longer, but we will get him." He stated seriously and nodded.

"... And I assume I'm still being taken off the case right?" Selima asked quietly.

"... Yeah." He replied and squeezed again for some reassurance. "I would do whatever I could if there was anything I could do." He stated, earning a small sad smile from the tiger.

"I know. I'm just... Bummed to say the least." She said and shrugged before looking to her abdomen, feeling like all the strength was sapped from her.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Two more weeks had past before Selima was being released, she had healed completely, and while they told her to take it easy she was just happy to get out of the godforsaken prison. The only thing that bothered her now... Was that she had to leave, she was happy that there were no new bodies at least. Bogo was the one to pick her up, and she was happy to actually be in his embrace for once... Even if it was just for a night.

"I'm so happy to be out of there." Selima sighed happily as she got into the car.

"I'm happy that you are too." He replied a tad softly.

Selima could tell that he was just as disappointed as she was... However, he drove her back to her apartment and the two sat in somber silence for a moment.

"... You know this isn't permanent." She said, looking to him. "... This doesn't have to end."

"Selima you're a Special Agent... You'll be sent to another world as another person... And I'll be stuck here." He said and looked over to her, though he was depressed he remained serious and logical.

Selima sighed, knowing he was correct, but she took his hand anyway, squeezing tightly.

"... Then be with me tonight..?" She asked, looking up to Bogo and smiled weakly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned.

"Bogo I've been in the hospital for weeks I'm fine." She replied and chuckled before opening her car door. "You don't have to." She added.

"No, no... It's not that." He said turning the car off and stepping out.

The two walked up to Selima's apartment and Selima stretched carefully, she still had stomach pains every once in a while. However, looking to Bogo she grinned and walking to him and hugging his large frame against her slender one. He son gave in and hugged her tightly.

"... You scared the shit out of me you know." He sighed and buried his face into Selima's neck calmly, just relishing the moment he had with her.

"... I know." She said and nuzzled into his neck.

She was... Falling in love and it made leaving tomorrow only more painful. She pulled away from him and smiled happily, she was so relieved that she was finally able t hold him and feel him rather then be restrained to a hospital bed. She felt rather lively but she looked out to the rainy balcony and motioned out to it. Bogo would humor her and walk out to the balcony, thankfully a shade protected them from getting soaked.

"... Do you like the rain?" He asked.

"Getting wet? No... But the sound it makes, yes." She said calmly and took his hand. "... I don't want to leave." She sighed and watched the forest of drizzling rain.

The world would go on... But not her... She wasn't one to mope or to dwell but it just sucked that the world would indeed go on without even recognizing the connection the two had. She shook her head and leaned against the police Chief... She wanted their last night together to be special.

"I don't want you to leave." He stated in quick reply before Selima looked over and brought him close.

Their lips met and she smiled, wrapping her limber arms around his bulky frames as he brought her close. They would make this last night count... Especially if it was possibly the last time they could meet.

* * *

The next morning was so excruciating... Bogo got up early as usual, while the night before was one they would both cherish, it wouldn't change the pain that associated with goodbyes. Selima was up as well, they were both silent, knowing what was coming... What could they say..? However as it came time for Bogo to leave, he approached Selima and ran a palm down her back, and she would slump her shoulders. Yet as she turned she threw herself into Bogo'ss arms, silent tears flowing down her cheeks as she hugged him.

"I'll call when I can." She muttered stiffly. "Promise you'll answer?" She questioned.

"Promise." Bogo sighed and ran a hand over one of her ears before forcing himself to let go.

They shared one last kiss.

"... Bye." Selima murmured and Bogo nodded before walking out to his cruiser.

This fucking sucked... Bogo sighed and ran a hand over his face tiredly before driving off to work. This would be a long couple of days...

* * *

Bogo did paperwork at his desk usually, groaning and standing. He needed coffee... He stood and walked down the hallway towards the lounge before passing by what used to be Selima's office and he would pause, frown and continue walking.

"Hey there Chief." Nick greeted as Bogo strolled into the lounge.

"Wilde." He replied dully as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"... Selima gone?" Nick asked and Bogo nodded. "Sorry Chief..." He muttered.

"You're sorry?" Chief asked, raising a brow.

"Well yeah. You obviously really liked her." Nick said scratched behind one of his floppish ears.

"I dunno about that." Bogo replied in a small sigh... Perhaps it was more then just... Like.

"Oh come on Chief." Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Just admit that you care about her."

"I never said I didn't care about her I just... Don't think I like her... It's more like..."

"Love?" Nick asked with a sudden cheeky grin.

"... This isn't even your business." He scoffed and narrowed his eyes before quickly beginning to walk towards the door, however his annoyance was cut short by a phone call, and looking down, he raised his brows at seeing the mayor. "Mayor Lyall." He acknowledged as he answered the phone.

"Chief Bogo..!" He sounded panicked. "Have you seen Agent Tora?"

"This morning why?" Bogo asked, frowning.

"I just got a call from her superiors, they said they never authorized her transfer. Something is very wrong." He sais seriously and Bogo almost dropped his phone.

He quickly hung up.

"Wilde!" He snapped, almost making the fox spill his coffee. "Suit up, get Hopps and be ready to go in five minutes!" He said seriously before tossing his coffee in the trash before radioing a few other officers to Selima's apartment. He hoped he wasn't too late... He knew this didn't make sense... Selima knew too much.

* * *

About four squad cars arrived outside Selima's apartment and Bogo unholstered his weapon and sprinted up to Selima's apartment and once Nick and Judy were with him he bashed down the door an the officers went through the apartment, confirming that Selima was indeed gone.

"Fuck!" Bogo cursed and rubbed his head, knowing Selima was in danger he looked around. "Turn this place upside down! Look for anything!" He called as he walked neck into her bedroom, there wasn't much sign of a struggle.

Whoever it was might have caught Selima off guard... But Selima knew her superiors, she would know if something was not right... There was more here then met the eye. He hummed and looked n the ground and flipped the mattress, only to see Selima's handgun, maybe it was kicked underneath? He quickly slipped on some latex gloves and picked up the gun, and upon closer inspection he noted scratch marks on the floor and knelt down... These were Selima's claws.

It was then he gasped, there was fur here, beige fur... That lioness... She was definitely here. He brought out some tweezers and slipped the hair into a Ziploc bag. Finally... Something. He would find her, he wouldn't let her end up like the others... He wouldn't be able it bare it.

"Hopps." He called, waiting for Judy to scamper in. "Go through the apartments on this floor, upstairs, and downstairs, see if anyone saw or heard anything." He instructed.

"Alright sir... Do... Do you think something really back happened to her..?" She asked softly.

"... I don't know Hopps, that's what I'm trying to find out." He said and suppressed the panic welling up inside him.

He knew the longer that they waited, the closer Selima came to an early demise... And now... He only had one person that could tell him anymore... He had t drive to the prison.

* * *

Bogo practically stomped into the jail and into an interrogation room where Clawde sat, narrowing his eyes at the Chief, he was still bitter about his head being smashed into the table earlier.

"What do you want, cop?" He sneered.

"You know what I'm here for." Bogo replied and slammed his case file onto the table, making the lion jump in surprise.

"I already told you-"

"Bullshit. You told me bullshit." Bogo scoffed and opened the file, laying down all of the gruesome murder scenes, some of which were so graphic the young male had to turn his head away. "You see this one?" He asked pointed to Leon, the first victim. "He was engaged to a woman with cancer." He spat, then pointed to Fangmeyer. "This was an officer, just had twins eight months ago with his wife." He said and pointed to another. "This one was a Geography teacher, three kids. Do I need t go on?" He asked leaning in to the lion's face.

"Alright! Alright please stop... Look I... Honestly I don't know where my dad is... He and I don't really talk since I'm not something to be proud of." He said rolling his eyes." He sighed and Bogo sat down in front of him, a bit calmer.

"I believe you... But you have to understand, we believe he kidnapped another officer and if you don't help us? She will die too... I know you're not a murderer... If you can give me any information... Any at all it could save her life." He said seriously.

"... Her?" Clawde asked and Bogo raised a brow and nodded. "... He... Always went after men... He said he's only go after a woman when he thought she was... The one." He said and frowned.

"The one? What do you mean?"

"Look my dad is a fucking nut job... After the night howler shit went down he started researching what we were like in our like in our primal state... Before we became civilized... He was obsessed with it." Clawde explained and Bogo quickly began writing down the details.

"How do you mean obsessed?" He questioned.

"Like... He said that we needed to  _cleanse_  the world of all this peace crap, predators were meant to be on top, like our ancestors." Clawde sighed. "I didn't think he was serious but then he started... Planning the murders... I told him I didn't want any part of that shit so he disowned me. That's when the murders started." Clawde said and rubbed his face.

"What did you mean though when you said the one?" Bogo asked almost desperately.

"Well before I told my dad I wasn't having it, he talked about looking for a female to be the one... He talked about... Bringing out the primal savage side of her and then... Being with her... Getting her pregnant so he can raise primal children. I don't think he realizes how evolution works but he's so hell bent on bringing out the savage ways again he's willing to try anything." Clawde said with a small hint of disgust and Bogo almost began sweating.

He had a very, very short time before Selima was... No he couldn't think about it.

"Do you have any idea where he could be? Any idea at all?" He asked, the pen almost trembling in his grasp, watching Clawde think, but seeing his eyes light up he had hope.

"U-Under Zotopia! Now the sewers but there's some catacombs beneath Zootopia, I think you can access them through the abandoned train station in the Nocturnal District!" Clawde said and Bogo stood. "U-Uh Chief?" He then asked, causing Bogo to glance over. "... Any way you can shorten my sentence?" He asked, Bogo hesitated for a moment.

"How about I wipe your sentence completely... If you go to rehab." Bog negotiated and Clawde frowned, looking to his hands before sighing a nodding.

"... Deal." He replied.

"Good, I'll let the officers to start processing your release and you should be transferred to a rehabilitation program by tonight... Take care of yourself." Bogo said seriously before quickly walking out of the prison and reporting the new evidence to officers in the area and to both Nick and Judy, he trusted them with this.

He had to save her, no matter the cost, even if it meant his life...

* * *

Selima opened her eyes, she was dreary and had a killer headache... Where was she? What happened?

She looked around the poorly lit room in a disoriented fashion, but as she tried to move she realized the was hung by her wrists from the cieling... Her heart started pounding and her breathing increased as she wiggled, realizing the situation she was in... SHe was where her husband was... Where all the other victims were and as she recalled how she got her she began panicking, trying to escape her binds, but before she even had a chance the door to her prison opened.

In stepped Khan... And Selima glared, which he responded to with a smirk.

"Ah... My beautiful belly dancer." He cooed, stepping towards her and reaching in, lifting her shirt to expose the still fresh scar on her abdomen.

She narrowed her eyes before her instincts took over and she would flail herself forward and successfully kicked him away, earning an audible grunt.

"You stupid bitch!" He snarled and landed a switch punch into her abdomen, causing Selima to cry out in pain.

He huffed and rubbed his knuckles lightly before running a hand through his mane and approached Selima again.

"If you value your life, you will  _not_ try any shit again." He sneered and pulled up Selima's shirt to expose herself to him.

She cringed and looked away, shuddering and trying to resist the urge to vomit. She was disgusted as he peered over her body.

"Khan." Someone said from behind the lion, who quickly pulled Selima's shirt back down, almost as if he didn't want to be caught.

"What is it?" He asked, turning, it was the lioness that brought Selima there.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, obviously distressed.

"... Why are you here, Eve?"

"I-"

"Did I send for you?"

"N-No but-"

"Then mind your damn business and leave us." Khan growled, the lioness would then squint at Selima before walking out of the room.

"Are you involved with her?" Selima asked stiffly and Khan looked over.

"She think's she's not expendable and she's beginning to become more trouble then she is worth... I'll be back for you, very soon... But until then." He mused and walked out of the room for a moment and walking back in with a couple of oxygen tanks and a mask that had obviously been altered, there was something blue within it, they looked like petals?

Night Howlers! Selima struggled as he placed the mask on her and turned on the oxygen, the pleasant smell of the flowers soon changed into a euphoric dizziness... And then everything went black as instinct of a predator came over her, a shiver up her spine and her eyes contracted into slits and all morals and rationality went out the window.


	12. The Savage Special Agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Ahead!

Bogo, Judy and Nick rolled up into the darkness of the Nocturnal District, he was still fuming, just  _thinking_ about what could be happening to Selima made him huff. The squad met up at the abandoned closed off train station and Bogo slammed his car door.

"Chief?" Nick asked.

"What!?" Bogo spat. both Nick and Judy flinched. "... I'm sorry, what?" He asked calmer.

"Look Chief, we know you want her back but if you don't calm down and-"

"And what? I'm just supposed to pretend everything's alright!? For what!?"

"For her!" Judy said. "If you storm in there and get killed... What's the point of her walking out of there?" She asked and Bogo paused and looked away.

"Let's go, we don't have much time." He muttered and unholstered his gun, beginning to walk into the black hole, turning on his flashlight.

He  _had_ to find her... If he didn't...

* * *

Selima snarled and thrashed wildly at anyone who entered her room, Khan smirked devilishly at her as she violently thrust towards him, nostrils flaring, pupils contracting, she was indeed feral... She was a savage. He reached forward and ran a hand over her body, but as she threw herself at him, she sliced his palm, to which he cringed and glared at Selima.

"Perhaps her spirit is... Too free..." He scoffed, watching as she drooled from the smell of blood.

"Khan! There are uniformed officers in the tunnel!" Eve suddenly called as she ran up to him.

"Shit!" He sneered and looked away. "Make sure they do  _not_ reach us." He ordered seriously, but Eve hesitated. "Did I stutter!?" He shouted and she would flinch before running out of the room and gathering any other agents down the hall.

"... You will not escape again..." He growled and walked out of the door.

* * *

Bogo, Nick and Judy walked down to the tunnel, his only thing on his mind was getting Selima safe... Even if it cost him his life. Little did they know they were walking into an ambush, upon rounding a corner, Bogo just barely dodged a bullet, it chipped one of his horns, causing a massive shock wave of pain run through his whole body, but he managed to duck as more bullets began flying.

"Chief!" Judy shouted.

"I'm fine get down!" He shouted and began shooting blindly into the darkness. He estimated about five people, he didn't expect such a resistance. He didn't realize Khan would have such a following.

She had to be around here somewhere, what was the point of this mayhem if they didn't have something to protect? A few more officers filed into the tunnel, forcing the assailants to be pushed back, a few bodies falling. He always tried to lessen the body count when he could, but right now he could care less. He also knew there would be more the deeper they pushed inwards.

"Hopps! Wilde! Keep a hold here while I go ahead!" Bogo called as the booming of guns ceased.

"What? Chief you can't go alone." Nick said as the team quickly approached the buffalo.

"The less amount of people the less likely we'll be spotted." He explained.

"Chief Bogo please let someone come with you..." Judy pleaded and Bogo would sigh.

"Fine, fine... You two come with me." He said as he re-holstered his gun, beginning to walk into the unnervingly quiet tunnel system.

The group walked throughout the maze of the quiet confined maze. Bogo got increasingly more on edge as they walked, he huffed and shined his flashlight around.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" The familiar voice of the lion echoed through the halls, Judy wrinkled her nose at the familiar words and Nick looked to Bogo.

"... Come on, Khan... Don't make this difficult. Just come out peacefully and we don't have to make this ugly." Bogo said seriously as he flashed his light around for any sight of the lion.

He stopped when he saw Khan with his hands up by a metal door, a smirk plastered on his face. Bogo knew this would only end badly, but until he made any moves he couldn't shoot.

"Stay still..." Bogo warned as he walked forward slowly, a gun still pointed at Khan, unaware that in the darkness a gun was being aimed at himself, Judy and Nick surveyed the area, noticing a small red dot travelling up Bogo's shoulder.

"Chief Bogo! Watch out!" Nick yelled and vaulted himself forward, shoving Bogo aside, a loud boom echoing, signaling a gun.

Bogo quickly turned and fired a shot, hearing a yell and a drop, Khan gasped and quickly sprinted to the sound, Judy would then shine her light to the scene. Eve was clutching her chest and Khan had rushed to her side. She had begun choking on her own blood, obviously Bogo had fired a lucky shot. Eve reached up and rested her hand on Khan's chest, obviously trying to say something, Khan leaned in trying to listen but before she would cough anything out, she had bled out. Khan took a few panicking breaths and pressed his forehead against hers before returning his vengeful gaze onto the officers.

"... You're so itchy to shoot..? I'll give you something to shoot." He snarled before he slowly walked to the door. "... You want your tigress back?" Khan asked and Bogo aimed his gun at him.

"Where is she?" He asked and Khan put his hands up, feigning defeat.

"... I'll show you." Khan murmured and rested his hand on the door, opening it and leading the officers into the room where Selima was hanging, she seemed asleep, Khan then reached up slowly and smirked as he pulled on the knot watching Selima fall.

"Selima!" Bogo said and holstered him gun as he readied to approach her.

"Uh... Chief?" Nick asked, hearing a small growl rumble from Selima as her slit eyes opened.

"... You want to shoot? Shoot her." Khan chuckled as she rose onto her all fours.

The officers began backing up as she narrowed her sights on them, she then roared, vaulting forward and Bogo dove out of the way.

"Selima!" He called as the tiger turned, growling and approaching the bull. He pulled out his gun and aimed, but he couldn't pull the trigger.

"Chief Bogo!" Judy called and Khan quickly drew a gun, pointing it towards the two officers aiming their guns at Selima.

"I don't think so." Khan tsked.

Bogo looked back to the tiger readying to pounce on top of him... He was going to die...

"I don't blame you Selima..." He said, feeling the wall come into contact with his back, no more room to run...

The tigress lunged forward, landing on top of Bogo, but the blow never came. He had winced but slowly opened his eyes, she was on top of him but she was glaring down at him he released a few shaky breaths as she snarled, her claws lightly dug into his bullet proof vest, ripping his shirt open. Selima, while staring, leaned down and sniffed at Bogo's collar, obviously recognizing something.

"Selima?" Bogo asked softly and would shudder again as she bore her fangs dangerously close to his throat.

Khan watched and slowly his eyes would widen as Selima slowly backed away, almost forcing herself to do so. This was extraordinary, both Judy and Nick standing in shock.

"This is ridiculous I'll finish you myself!" Khan yelled and reached down into his pocket and popped a tablet into his mouth and almost immediately he groaned and fell to his knees, beginning to growl. Judy and Nick quickly jumped away as the feral lion swiped towards them.

However before anyone could get a gun drawn, Khan flew towards Bogo but was met with Selima who pounced towards him. Bogo reached over and took his gun, aiming at the two big cats fighting. However he cursed beneath his breath, he couldn't risk hitting Selima.

"Hopps, Wilde! Go and radio for a tranquilizer to be brought in now!" he ordered.

"Are you going to be okay until then Chief?" Judy asked.

"Just go!" Bogo snapped, knowing they would have to run to the entrance to get any signal from their radios.

Judy and Nick looked to one another before they began sprinting away as Bogo watched helplessly as Selima and Khan began getting bloody.

Selima's snowy white pelt became crimson and Khan had one eye squinted shut from a slash to his face. Bogo just tried staying out of the way, flinching as blood began coating the floor and gasping as Selima collapsed a bit, Khan approaching to deliver the final blow.

"No... Khan!" Bogo yelled, attracting the lions attention, drawing his gun as the lion sprinted forward, firing a few rounds into the feral cats chest.

Bogo readied for impact and felt horrifying as the bloodied corpse landed upon him. He quickly shoved it away and went to Selima's side. Her savage gaze landed upon him but was either too weak to attack or she didn't want to. However before she would do anything she fell unconscious. Bogo gulped and picked her up, beginning to walk back towards the entrance, meeting up with Judy and Nick who had a squad following.

"Chief!" Judy gasped and ran over to him. "I-Is she..?"

"She's unconscious." He replied, unsure whether to be worried or relieved.

"And Khan?" Nick asked, watching as Bogo shook his head before looking to the tranquilizer gun. "She'll need to be sedated." He mentioned and the Polar bear holding the gun nodded as the ZPD force made their way outside.

* * *

Bogo sat in his offices a few days after the scuffle in the tunnels, reaching up he rubbed his eyes tiredly, Selima was still on his mind and he worried about her constantly... He wasn't told if she was okay, dead, in a coma or anything... As soon as she was rescued she was taken out of Zootopia and due to her status any information on her was classified. It was odd at how normal things became... How everyone just moved on... The ZPD was still a bit rattled but it was like nothing had ever happened. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts... Probably for the best.

"Come." He called, and the Mayor would walk in, Bogo raised his brows and quickly stood up. "Mayor Lyall I didn't realize you were-"

"I came uninvited." Lyall replied with a kind smile and Bogo hesitantly sat back down, offering a seat to the Mayor who took it.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, I came to check in. Zootopia is still scared but... It's calming down thanks to you." Lyall replied.

"... No, thanks to-"

"I know." Lyall interrupted. "But you were just as responsible as she was..." He chuckled.

"... Have you heard anything about her?" Bogo asked with hesitance and Lyall frowned.

"Unfortunately not... I tried but Secret Service isn't keen on giving out information on their agents, no matter the impact they had on the community." He said and Bogo sighed and shrugged, no news was better then bad news... At least he tried convincing himself that.

Bogo appreciated the Mayors visit but after walking him out he paused on his way back to his office, looking down the hall to Selima's office. He looked to his door but sneaked down the hall and into her office, it was dim and quiet... He exhaled and shut the door behind him as he stepped up to the window, viewing the city. There was no wonder why Selima loved the view...

Upon returning to his apartment that night, Bogo felt... Empty, not depressed but like something was missing... Everything was too quiet... He shook his head and wasted no time in showering and heading right back out the door after changing. He couldn't stay there the whole evening, but he could use a drink...

* * *

"Oh Chief Bogo..." The bartender greeted in a friendly manner as Bogo walked into the bar; the same bar the group had met up with weeks prior.

"Riza." He acknowledged with slight disinterest.

"Sleep on the wrong side of the bed?" Asked the limber gazelle as she began mixing his drink, he was a regular after all.

"Oh, no, sorry it's been rough couple of weeks." He replied.

"Oh yeah I heard about those murders... Did you really get the guy?" She questioned in a hushed fashion and Bogo nodded.

"We did... There is no question about it." He responded and the gazelle would tilt her head.

"You seem off Chief, shouldn't you be happy?" She asked, setting his drink down in front of him.

"... I should be." He muttered.

Riza often hit on him, he always used to wonder why he never went for her until recently... With his predator fetish of course. He rolled his eyes at himself, occasionally making small talk with her and drinking. He really hoped this funk wore off soon... If it was possible. However, after his second drink, the bartender placed a shot of whiskey in front of him.

"I... Didn't order this?" He asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"You didn't. Its courtesy of the lady at the end of the bar." She chuckled and motioned towards her, Bogo had an unamused expression until he turned, his eyes shooting open.

She wasn't facing him... But she was the only white tigress he had ever seen... He slowly got up, taking his drink with him as he slowly began walking to the end of the bar, his hooves feeling like they weighed a thousand pounds. He was afraid... But upon approaching, he watched the familiar white tigress smirk.

"... I've been making eyes at you all night, Chief... I didn't think you'd give me the time of day..." Selima mused, shifting her ember gaze over to the dumbfounded Bogo.

"How... When..?" He asked, not sure exactly what to ask first.

"Well, after waking up I wanted to come back... And once I refused to do anymore assignments before I came back, I was fired... I had unfinished business here." She said smiling as she stood up, smiling kindly as she reached forward and rested her palm upon his chest.

Bogo didn't know what to say... He was just so happy to see her standing there. His gaze was still astonished as he reached up and took her hand in his own, his slightly intense gaze intimidating the tigress, her ears would pin to her skull in nervousness before speaking.

"W-Well... Say something." She murmured. "Don't just stare at me..." She said, shrinking beneath his sight.

"... I... Thought you were gone..." He said barely above a whisper and Selima swallowed.

"... I'm here because of you... And I'm all yours now... If you want me to be." She replied just as softly, looking away.

Bogo quickly reached up with his spare hand and gently turned her face back towards him. He couldn't believe she was there... He was afraid he would wake up and this would all be a sick dream... He quickly reached forward and brought her close, pressing his lips against hers. She gasped but responded quickly, wrapping her arms around Bogo's neck, not caring about who witnessed their public display of affection. However as the two finally separated, the could hear obnoxious cheering from the bar patrons. Selima giggled while Bogo cringed, however she reached over and took his hand.

"Should we... Go somewhere more private?" She asked.

"Of course." Bogo grumbled and quickly took his shot of Whiskey. "Riza can you-"

"I'll put it on your tab." She replied and chuckled.

Bogo nearly whisked Selima out of the bar and lead her to the car, stomping on the gas to get back to his apartment.

"Did you say you were fired?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm done being on the run... I... Think I've found my place." She said and smiled kindly in Bogo's direction.

"Wait does this mean you have nothing?" Bogo asked with some worry.

"No, no. I have some money saved up... I was... Actually wondering if you would consider hiring me." She mused with a smirk.

"Well... Of course but you know I can't give you special treatment." Bogo explained and Selima chuckled.

"Duh... I know that Bogo." She snorted as they pulled up to his apartment building.

Walking into the dark apartment never felt so great with Selima following behind him. He shut and locked the door, bringing her close and held her for a few moments, just thankful she was here. Selima blushed and grinned, holding Bogo tightly.

"... I still can't believe you're here, do you remember anything from that night?" He asked and Selima nodded.

"... I remember everything... It was like being a prisoner in my own body..." She said and frowned, looking away.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." He commented.

"No it's just... I thought that was it... For both of us... I fought and fought... And I somehow managed to keep myself from... Well..." She sighed, remembering how close she was to killing Bogo. "... If you hadn't come to me... I would have become a breeding machine." She sneered and shuddered, meeting Bogo's gaze as he caressed her cheek. "... I owe you my life..." She added.

"You owe me nothing..." Bogo said but a smirk made it's way across his face. "Well... Maybe  _one_ thing..." He said and brought her close to him by her hips watching Selima giggle.

"Oh..? And what would that be?" She asked, gasping as Bogo picked her up and began walking to the bedroom.

He laid Selima down onto the large bed, the room only lit by the city lights and moonlight as the couple began freeing themselves from the confines of their clothes. Selima bit her lip as Bogo climbed onto the bed, reaching down and caressing her flat stomach. He smirked and leaned down, beginning to kiss at her neck and move downwards, reaching up to fondle one of her breasts.

" _Oh... Bogo_." Selima moaned softly as her body reacted to his prodding.

Hearing her moan out his name, Bogo huffed softly and reached downwards to play with her under carriage, hearing her gasp as he made contact. She arched her back and ran her unsheathed claws over his shoulders and back. The stimulation added to Selima's soft slurs Bogo could feel his erection beginning to grow. He positioned himself on top of  _his_ tigress and continuously kissed her breasts while he aimed at her entrance. Selima took a breath as she felt Bogo pushing against her and yelped quietly as he pushed within her. She whimpered quietly from his size and shuddered while Bogo did his best to slowly break her in once again.

Selima panted quietly as he thrust, her moans becoming higher pitched as she felt the pleasure beginning to well up inside her form Bogo's length perfectly massaging her insides. Her claws begun digging into Bogo's back as his speed increased, his breathing deep and gaining speed as he felt the warmth surrounding his shaft.

"Oh Bogo! Ah! M-More!  _Please..._ " Selima begged and Bogo would oblige, thrusting rougher into her, hearing the slapping sounds as their hips met.

Selima's noises became more and more obscene as she did her best to say his name but it came out as slurred cries. The head board began knocking against the wall and Bogo grunted and groaned softly, trying to focus on lasting longer, but knowing he was fucking Selima once again he felt the telltale signs of his orgasm beginning to peak.

"Fuck... Ah... I'm gonna cum..." Bogo panted and reached down, stimulating her sensitive bud within her luscious petals, Selima crying out loudly.

"Oh god! Ah! I-I'm cumming!" She all but screamed as Bogo pounded away, her warmth clamping down on his cock as he rammed into her, groaning as he released his seed into her.

Both the two panted and Bogo lazily rolled off her, reaching over and gently pulling the exhausted tigress close. She leaned over and kissed Bogo's cheek, blushing as she felt his fluids slowly leak out of her.

"Y-You filled me up..." She said tiredly and groaned as she rested her head against his chest, smiling happily as she began nodding off.

"That was my goal..." Bogo chortled before he ran his hand over her back, resting on her rear before coming back up again.

When he looked over again, Selima was fast asleep in his grasp. He then ran his hand over his face before he allowed himself to fall asleep as well. When he opened his eyes he turned his head and raised a brow seeing that Selima was gone. A tinge of anxiety went through him as he lazily dressed himself in casual wear, walking into the living room, smelling a pleasing aroma from the kitchen. He leaned against the archway and watched Selima take a few pieces of toast out of the toaster, she looked over, wearing one of his t-shirts that covered her entire upper body and about halway down her thighs.

"Hey, want some? Hope you don't mind I didn't wanna wake you." She greeted and smiled.

"Well, seeing the view I think I can forgive you." Bogo snickered, watching Selima attempt to cover up whatever else was present shyly.

"Don't look at me with such intensity..." She murmured and watched as Bogo approached her, she couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around his neck as he held her.

"... What now?" She questioned.

* * *

"Alright, alright shut it!" Bogo snapped as he walked into the bull pen while the officers howled and roared in honor for their Chief, however before he could start with the announcements, the door would open, revealing a white tigress dressed in a professional pantsuit with a clipboard in her paws.

"Hope I'm not interrupting, Mayor Lyall told me to give you this immediately." She said and smiled as she neared the podium and handed the Chief a paper with some notes, she then sent a subtle wink at him before heading out, the officers giggling immaturely as she did so.

They had become a public item rather quickly after Selima returned, and five months later she was the general manager of the Animal Resources Department of the ZPD. While she didn't see as much action as she used to, if there was anything the Chief needed help with she always lent her skills to him. She even her her own office... Right down the hall from the Chief, the same office she had taken when she had arrived the first time.

"Shut your mouths!" He hollered at the laughing before he ran his eyes over the notes and began reading off assignments, dismissing the officers before beginning to make his way out of the bullpen.

"So Chief, things still going well in Paradise?" Nick asked as he and Judy walked towards the door as well.

"None of your business, Wilde." He scoffed.

While Bogo wasn't quite happy with his business being aired out to his colleagues, he was proud for everyone to know he was Selima's mate. Before Nick could mention anymore snarky things, he would quickly walk up the stairs. Things were going especially well actually... He was thinking for the future and he had very positive thoughts in mind... He might have done some shopping around too... But before he could think too hard he was quick to call the Mayor back about Selima's notes. Apparently there was a large sudden up-rise in gang violence and the Mayor was concerned of the reason behind them. Bogo knew this was possibly a large case, so he walked down the hall and knocked on the door, straightening his tie and walked into Selima's office.

"Oh, Chief Bogo, do what do I owe the pleasure?" Selima teased lightly with a smile as she stood up, leaning against her desk as Bogo shut the door.

"Very funny." He replied as he turned back to her and approached her. "I actually have a couple of cases for us." He mused and rested a hand on his hip.

"A couple?" Selima asked, tilting her head. "The Mayor only told me about the notes I gave you." She said furrowing her brows.

"Well... There's that one..." Bogo said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"... What are you hiding?" She asked, smirking, however was not prepared when he pulled something out of his back pocket... A jewelry case?

It became incredibly obvious what he was doing when he lowered onto one knee, Selima gasped and nearly stumbled backwards. Bogo had been thinking about this question for the last few weeks, worried that she would refuse and he wouldn't blame her. She had been married once before but he knew the only way to know for sure... Was if he asked.

"... Will you marry me?" He asked, there was a long fear induced pause as Selima reeled from his question, but she smiled as tears drifted down her face, speechless for once as she nodded, Bogo sighed of relief as he stood back up and placed the diamond ring onto Selima's finger.

She then giggled and threw herself into Bogo's arms, trying to stop her tears but ultimately failed. Bogo held her silently and smiled, he never thought he would ever settle down but... This was the happiest he had ever been in the past few months they had been living together. He knew he had fallen in love with her.

"You're such an ass." She finally laughed and buried her face into his neck, listening to Bogo chuckle in response. "A-Are we going to announce it or keep it quiet?" She asked and Bogo shrugged.

"Whatever you want." He replied, but nearly went pale as she raced out of the office out to the balcony-esque staircase.

"We're getting married!" She yelled and watched as all the officers looked up and cheered as Bogo hesitantly came out into the open.

"I should have known." He scoffed, but smiling as she kissed his lips.

"Well... Chief... If you don't like it... I suppose you'll have to punish me." She mused voluptuously in a quiet fashion as she winked and sauntered into Bogo's office, grinning and motioning for him to come inside.

Bogo chortled ad quickly walked in after her, shutting and locking the door behind them, and then taking the phone off the reciever so no calls or people would interupt their early celebration.

Life would be quiet different from here on out... Bogo was never a big fan of change but this was definitely a change he would embrace with open arms... Becoming a husband and possibly a father should they want to adopt, the thought definitely scared the shit out of him, but all the best decisions did...


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Ahead!

"I don't know why you're fussing, I think you look great."

"Are you sure..? Everyone expects a white wedding dress but... I mean white on white..."

"Hush! It looks great! Bogo is gonna love it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The date was set in motion, two weeks... Selima still hadn't gotten a dress until now with her Maid of Honor and comrade in arms, Judy Hopps. Selima didn't have too many friends so she only really had Judy to help with her plans. Her mother was obviously a big help but she needed a friend's perspective, not a mom perspective. Judy really stepped up to the plate when the tigress needed confidence...

Selima had chosen a rich crimson strapless dress for her wedding gown, and while it saddened her lightly, she knew her mother would hate it. However this was not about her mother, it was about her... And her soon-to-be husband. She looked at herself in the mirror, turning around some, it clung to her figure while flowing elegantly behind her... She felt like a queen. The thought of Bogo seeing her in something she felt unworthy of wearing made her fill with butterflies.

"Have we decided?" A friendly gazelle asked as she approached the obviously happy tiger.

"... I think so." She said with a smile.

"She means absolutely." Judy laughed.

"Alright, does it need to be fitted in any area?" She questioned and Selima hummed, turning around one more time and patting her rear end, feeling around, happy to see that she didn't need to.

"I don't think so. I think it fits like a glove." She said and blushed beneath her ivory coat.

"It looks gorgeous. Congratulations." The gazelle giggled, leaving the dressing room so that Selima could change.

She walked out back in her usual attire, which nowadays, were dark denim jeans and a loose t-shirt. She had slowed down in the past few months, and while she fought with herself at all times to remember she was a normal citizen, rather still a cop, she felt... Peaceful. She liked being a normal person, she was thankful Judy was able to get the day off with her to go dress shopping, after paying the whopping three thousand dollars, she decided to keep the dress at the shop until two days before the ceremony. She would kill herself if something happened to her beautiful gown.

"What else is there to do?" Judy asked as the door shut behind them, Selima knew she was forgetting something... She always did, if it wasn't for Judy and her mother she knew she would never be able to pull this wedding off.

"I... Can't think of anything... I'm sure there is something I am forgetting..." She murmured and rubbed her eyes in a frustrated and anxious manner. After another  _six_ months of planning, this wedding was happening! She wished she could be excited rather than scared out of her mind, worrying over every little detail. She was always the one to wing it and just go with the flow, not this time.

"Hey calm down, I can't think of anything either which probably means everything is done." Judy chuckled.

"Perhaps but I'm sure I'm forgetting something..." Selima murmured.

"You're forgetting to be happy..." Judy chided, gently elbowing her in the leg.

"Speaking of happy, how are things with Nick?" Selima questioned, seeing as the two had been together officially for a few months now.

"Good, I wish he'd take me more seriously but he tries... I'm happy with him." Judy states and smiled kindly. "Which reminds me, he and I have a date tonight so I gotta catch you later, but I  _will_ see you before the wedding obviously... If I don't see you before Monday I'll see you at work." Judy mentioned and waved to Selima before beginning to jog in the opposite direction.

"Alright! Thanks!" The tigress called and smiled happily before she released a pent up breath of nerves and fear, at least her fiance would be happy to see her.

* * *

Today was such a shit day... Processing four of five bloodthirsty criminals and the last man had all but disappeared from the radar. Bogo rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat at his desk signing off reports and glancing at the clock. Only five? It felt like he had been there for days. However, a knock at his door distracted him and his huffed lightly.

"What?" He snapped.

"Jeez is that any way to talk to your soon-to-be wife?" Selima chuckled as she opened the door with hot coffee in her hands, Bogo's demeanor did a quick 180 at seeing the tigress walk in.

"Oh, no one told me you were here... Sorry it's been a long day..." He sighed and picked up the phone to ring the front desk. "Clawhauser, hold all my calls." He mentioned before gently hanging up the phone.

Bogo then stood as Selima approached his desk and placed the coffee upon in. "I heard." She mused and smiled. "I'm proud of you..." She chuckled as she felt Bogo place his hooves upon her hips.

"You shouldn't be... Someone disappeared." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Better four then none though right? Don't be so hard on yourself." She scolded and leaned up, kissing him. "Here... Thought you might need a pick-me-up." She snorted and pushed the Starbucks towards him and picking up her own drink and sipping at it.

"You read my mind." He chortled and took the coffee from her. "So, how did dress shopping go?" He questioned casually as he leaned against his desk.

"It was eventful... I dunno what I would do without Judy there. I would have never made a decision but she  _assured_ me that the dress I picked was  _the dress_." she giggled and shook her head in an embarrassed fashion.

"... I'm sure you'd look great even if you weren't wearing anything." He replied and Selima was quick to give him an amused smile.

"You'd like that wouldn't you..." She muttered and Bogo scoffed.

"Absolutely not that is for my eyes only." He stated matter-of-factly as he took a drink of his coffee, earning a laugh from the tiger beside him.

"True, true." She said and shook her head. "Want me to pick up your tux?" She offered and Bogo cringed.

"I was going to do it after work but I have no idea when I am going to get out of here." He sighed. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"If I didn't wanna do it I wouldn't have offered." She chuckled. "I know you're busy trying to get everything in order for when we'll be gone." She said and walked over to his coat and taking out the dry cleaning ticket.

"I wish I managed an office building. Picking a superior for two weeks would be so much easier." He groaned.

"Want my opinion?" Selima questioned and Bogo looked to her inquisitively.

"... Judy." She replied with a confident smile and seeing Bogo's reservation she was quick to continue. "And I'm not saying that because she's my friend... She's a good cop, Bogo... She reminds me a lot of you." She chuckled and watching Bogo's eyebrow arch and spoke again. "She follows protocol, she knows what she's doing, and she works well under pressure... And there  _is_ something she does better than you..." She mused. "... She's good with people." Selima explained and smirked watching Bogo shake his head.

"I'm perfectly fine with people." He replied.

"But she's  _good_ with people." She said again. "No offense... But you can be a bit... Scary and intimidating... And while I might like that, other people might not see you as approachable... Trust me... She's more than qualified." She said and crossed her arms with confidence, watching as Bogo thought and thought and thought but he sighed.

"I'll... Consider it... Only because you said so." He finally said. "She's inexperienced and still fresh out of the academy... But... Despite my dismay, you are correct." He said and shook head as he watched a grin a satisfaction slither across Selima's maw.

"I love a man who knows how to cave." She laughed and yipped as Bogo picked her up effortlessly and sat her upon his desk.

"Don't get used to it." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah..? I think I can convince you in other ways..." She stated with a lustful grin as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

However before anything syrupy could transpire, the landline rang and Bogo sighed exasperatedly. "I told him to hold my calls..." He grumbled as he reached over and picked up the phone.

"What is it?" He questioned but his expression became serious. "Are you sure?" He asked and nodded. "On my way." He replied and hung up, Selima becoming concerned as Bogo returned his gaze to her. "We've got a lead on the guy who disappeared. Ryker, he's one nasty rhino." He said but paused as he saw Selima quickly stood.

"Let's go then." She replied.

"What?" Bogo asked and Selima raised a brow.

"I said let's go... We gotta go get that guy." She confirmed.

"You're not going." Bogo replied just as seriously.

"Excuse me?" Selima snorted, resting her hands on her hips. "What do you mean I'm not going? I'm here... I'm still a bad ass." She joked but seeing that Bogo was indeed serious she frowned. "... Why can't I come..?"Shee asked.

"We don't need you." Bogo said shortly.

"... But you just said that he basically disappeared off the radar if he gets away again you-"

"We  _don't_ need you." Bogo said stoically and Selima frowned, becoming agitated.

"... Well, I'm going." She huffed. "Whether you like it or not." She said.

"No, you're not." Bogo argued. "You aren't a cop, you're the director of animal resources."

"I have a  _badge!_ " Selima snapped, obviously become more frustrated by the second.

"I said you aren't going and that's final." Bogo spat back.

"You're not the boss of me." Selima growled, her ears pinning to the back of her skull.

"I am... And you are  _not_  going Selima! You are not a cop, you work at a desk for a reason." Bogo scoffed.

"And what reason is that?" Selima hissed, but not getting an answered she quickly turned and stormed out of his office.

"Asshole." She snarled softly as she nearly trampled over Nick on her way out of the building.

Nick, of course, was the kind to be nosey... Sticking his head into the doorway of Bogo's office as he suited up to leave.

"Trouble in teen town?" He asked.

"This is none of your business Wilde." Bogo warned, turning his massive head in his direction and glaring at him.

"Of course it is Chief... You're like my best friend." Nick mused with a teasing grin.

"This is a  _one-sided_ friendship I assure you." Bogo grumbled while he loaded his gun.

"... What happened? Come on you're dying to tell me." Nick prodded with his insufferable grin, knowing that he would not let up, Bogo sighed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't let her come with us." He explained abruptly.

"Why? She's good at what she does. Kicking ass." Nick said with some shock.

"It's not her job anymore. It's not her place." Bogo replied.

"You and I know that's crap, the action will always be her place," Nick mentioned. "What's the real reason?" He asked. "... You afraid that she'll get hurt like last time-"

"Last time was different... She did not get hurt... She almost died. I thought she was  _going_ to die I thought-"

"You can't keep her away forever ya know..." Nick interrupted, seeing through Bogo's exterior rather quickly.

"... I know." He sighed before he quickly walked out of his office before Nick could feel like he made an impact.

* * *

The bust went down without a hitch, it was difficult but no wounds and no KIA. He paused outside the door to his apartment and took a breath before he walked inside, noting Selima on the balcony with a glass of wine. She glanced back but was quick to look away, finishing the glass as Bogo hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a shot before confronting Selima.

He hesitantly stepped outside but he didn't quite know what to say as he looked over the view of the city. One of the perks of being Chief... He was a bit thankful that Selima started speaking first.

"I was... Out of line today." She muttered and sighed, that was surprising. "... I have to accept that I'm not a loose canon anymore... But I can handle myself you know." She said, looking over to him.

"... I know you can." Bogo said, unable to look at her, but noted her confusion in his peripheral.

"Then... What's the problem why did you jump on my today?" She asked.

"... I didn't want you to come with me..." Bogo said.

"Jeez sorry I'm terrible company... You know if you don't want me around then you probably shouldn't marry me-"

"I can't lose you again." Bogo suddenly said, stopping Selima in her tracks.

"What?" She asked with astonishment, watching Bogo's head hang slightly.

"I... I can't lose you... Not again... We got lucky last time... I don't know if I couldn't handle losing you again for good..." He explained, he wasn't a fan of showing emotions but he couldn't let that ruin his marriage that hadn't even begun. "I... Was an ass earlier today. It's my specialty... I just... I let my fear get in the way. I know full well you can handle yourself and I know that you don't need me protecting you but... You aren't my partner anymore... You're about yo be my wife... It puts a lot of new things in perspective when I realize that it's possible for me to lose my wife... I'm not that strong Selima..." He concluded, however expecting a soft scolding he was surprised when Selima stood and hugged him tightly.

"... It scares me too, ya know..." She whispered, her voice trembling. "... I lost my first husband... I don't think I could handle losing you... I know that I'm strong and that it seems I can handle the world at my shoulders but... Bogo everytime you go out on an assignment or to wrangle up some criminals... I just  _pray_ you'll come home to me..."She sniffed, Bogo quickly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have blown up like I did I just... I wanted to be there... Knowing I could help it just... It helps. I know I'm not a cop and that I took my job willingly it's just sometimes I... I just want to know that I'll be there." She said, nuzzling him affectionately.

Bogo quickly felt like more of an ass remembering Selima's first husband... She what he was feeling and had experienced it as well... He had no clue how she dealt with it. He leaned down and kissed her head as they stood there for a few moments with her in his arms.

"I just... Need to separate work from home..." Bogo said and Selima chuckled, backing away and wiping her eyes.

"Then does that mean we can't fuck on your desk at work anymore?" She asked, Bogo nearly fell over and Selima howled with laughter before shoving past him into the apartment, however, she was caught by him, his hand snatching her waist and bringing her close.

"Well, I'm the boss... What I say goes..." He said and grinned as Selima bit her lip.

"... And what does the boss want?" She asked softly.

"... Take off your clothes." He ordered and Selima blushed under the intensity of his gaze before she smirked and lightly pushed him towards the couch before beginning to teasingly remove pieces of her clothing so her fiance could have a nice show after a long hard day of work.

"Yes, sir..." She said and grinned, slowly tossing her clothes away until she had just her undergarments clinging to her frame.

"Jesus Christ..." Bogo muttered as he felt his pants tightening.

He quickly stood up before Selima could finish, throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards to their bedroom as she giggled in a high-pitched fashion as Bogo hauled her into the bedroom.

* * *

Bogo was staring into the mirror doing his best to tie his tie, cursing softly to himself.

"Need some help?" The familiar voice of a welcome leopard as he snuck into the room.

"Eagan..." The Buffalo said with shock etched in his tone.

"You think I'd miss this?" The other asked with a chuckle as he hugged Bogo tightly.

"Well, you didn't exactly RSVP." Bogo snorted watching Eagan's ears lowering some as he smiled nervously.

"I know... I'm sorry that's what happens when you're deployed... I was just barely lucky enough to get some time off but I got ahold of your wife for a surprise..." Eagan explained and nodded. "I'm here for a few weeks... Decided to come to the wedding and spend time with the wife and kids... About time you got a wife of your own." He chuckled. "A tigress nonetheless, you're lucky." He added and Bogo rolled his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas." Bogo joked as he continued fumbling with his tie.

"I would never." Eagan said feigning offense before approaching Bogo and turning the buffalo towards him and tying the tie effortlessly.

"You know how to tie a tie?" Bogo questioned in surprise.

"... Dad taught me." Eagan replied and Bogo nodded quietly.

"... Wish he could be here..." Bogo said softly.

"... He is." Eagan said with a smile before patting his brother's chest with a grin.

However before any more sentimental words could be exchanged, the door opened and Nick was standing there in a tux as well.

"It's time, Chief." He said with a small smile and Bogo felt weak in his knees.

"I dunno if I can do this..." He chuckled anxiously.

"Yes, you can." Encouraged Eagan before gently pushing Bogo out the door and out to the altar.

They were getting married at a church outside of the city near a large lake, expensive but worth it, the view was beautiful... However, as he saw his soon-to-be wife approaching the aisle he almost stumbled, Eagan gently patting his older brother's shoulder as the music started, Selima blushed intensely, beginning to walk. She glanced up, noting Bogo's complete amazement she looked down shyly. She looked to her orange hued father before smiling and kissing his cheek before he gave her away to Bogo.

"... You look gorgeous." He said quietly, watching Selima smile and glance to her crimson dress as he grasped her paws.

"Dearly beloved." The priest began as Selima did what she good to keep herself from fainting, looking up happily and listening to the ceremony. "Henry, do you take Selima to be your Wife?" He asked.

"I do," Bogo replied.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do." He said again as he turned to face Selima and slipped the golden band on her finger and the priest looked to Selima.

"Selima, do you take Henry to be your Husband?"

"I do," Selima said excitedly.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do." She said as she slipped the band onto Bogo's hand.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife... You may kiss the bride." the Priest said and Selima did what she could to keep her tears at bay, but as Bogo reached forward and pulled her close, kissing her lips, her tears being released as their families and the full Zootpoian police force cheered for their unity.

Bogo then grinned and swooped Selima up into his arms before beginning to jog towards the limo. Though the two were not fans of a reception, they decided to have one for their families. Arriving at the large spacious venue that was given to them at an extremely discounted price due to Bogo's status in the city.

"Chief Bogo's name is Henry?" Nick asked as food was being served and Selima rolled her eyes as she sat on her throne while Bogo flagged down the champagne.

"Something wrong with that?" Selima asked with amusement.

"No, I just was  _not_ expecting that." Nick chortled, knowing he could use this against his Chief before slithering away as Bogo returned with a suspicious expression.

"What was he doing over here..?" He questioned and Selima shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She stated before their song came on she blushed.

"... Shall we?" Bogo asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please clear the dance floor, it's time for the Bride and Grooms first dance." The DJ announced and Selima smiled as she stood, walking out onto the dance floor and wrapping her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist, swaying slowly as the romantic beat filled the quiet room and Judy filmed the dance.

"This was so much more amazing than I imagined." Selima whispered.

"Yeah..? Glad I can impress..." Bogo chuckled quietly and kissed her.

* * *

"Stop you're going to rip my dress!" Selima laughed as Bogo laid on top of her upon the bed of their suite.

"Then you better take it off." Bogo said with a smile, chuckling as Selima pushed him off of her. She then stood in front of him and slowly unzipped her dress, placing it gently on the couch by the closed curtained balcony.

"Better?" She asked smiling shyly.

"Much..." Bogo replied before he began undressing as well, tossing his coat and shirt aside as he gently brought her close.

"... Ready for me to be your wife?" Selima inquired happily.

"... I think I've been ready since we've met." He replied and leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against Selima's and turned her and lead her towards the bed and began laying her down carefully.

"I love you," Selima said and smiled, Bogo, for once, having a gentle gaze down to her and kissed her neck.

"I love you too." He said and unzipped his pants.

Selima released a small sigh of encouragement, leading Bogo to reach over to the nightstand and turn the light off. He ran his hands up and down her luxurious coat that she had done a two hundred dollar treatment on that morning; kissing her throat and moving down to her breasts, listening to Selima whimper softly. Reaching down he gently began running his fingers over her opening and teasing at her sensual bud.

"A-Ah! Bogo..." She whimpered, blushing deeply as he reached down and pulled out his already hardening member, stroking it to hurry the process.

Selima leaned up and began kissing her husbands lips and neck before he aimed his member at her entrance and slowly pushed inwards, shuddering at the slight resistance. She tensed and blushed before leaning her head back and moaning.

"Bogo..." She panted quietly and bit her lip as he pulled out and pushed farther in slowly so that he didn't cause more discomfort than needed.

"You okay?" He questioned and Selima nodded, some tears gathering in her eyes. "You're crying." Bogo said in a shocked fashion afraid that he had hurt her, but she hadn't even noticed.

"I'm fine... I think it's just a reaction knowing I'm making love to my husband." She laughed evenly as she brought his head down and nuzzled her muzzle against his.

"I love you so much." He said before pressing his hips against hers, hearing Selima moan softly before he began thrusting at a slow but even pace.

At least they weren't a pregnancy risk, that was definitely a plus, but if it were possible, he would be attempting to impregnate her tonight. "You're amazing." Bogo said and groaned quietly.

The room was soon filled with sounds of pleasure filled ecstasy as Selima and Bogo consummated their marriage. Her claws engraved his back and her moans becoming louder. "Bogo!" She cried and threw her head back as the headboard began banging against the wall in a rough fashion as Bogo huffed and grunted heavily with each rough thrust. "I'm gonna cum!" She gasped and wrapped her legs as best she could around his waist as she became drunk with pleasure.

"Do it then." Bogo demanded, shoving himself deeply within his wife who gasped loudly, her gasps and yelps becoming higher pitched and her back arching.

"Fuck me! Ah! I'm cumming!" She announced, as Bogo groaned and thrust inwards, connecting them as close as he could before he erupted within her, panting roughly as his seed spurted within her, filling her moist chasm up.

"Fuck..." He panted and leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "It'll be hard to top that." He chuckled tiredly.

"Don't count on it... We have a week long honeymoon." Selima said with a smile and winked at him.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Selima sat quietly in the living room, a lot of things had happened since the two had gotten married. They signed off on their first house that was in a lovely neighborhood in Savannah Central. She had been under a lot of pressure lately due to a lot of things going on in life. She had work, a husband and-

"I'm home!" The familiar voice of Bogo rang out as he walked into the door.

"Did you check the mail?" Selima asked urgently.

"Oh, no I haven't yet." He replied before Selima jumped up and quickly walked outside, kissing Bogo on the way out before taking a deep breath before opening the box.

Her heart rate skyrocketed as she searched through the mail until-... There it was. She gasped and sprinted inside.

"It's here!" She nearly yelled as Bogo looked up from getting a bottle of water, he almost dropped it, quickly going to her side as she held the envelope in her grasp.

_From the Adoption Agency._

"This... This is it." She said looking up to her husband in a terrified fashion. They had gone through the processing for about eight months like she had been pregnant for god sake.

"You can do it." Bogo encouraged as he wrapped an arm around her, she was trembling.

She gulped and nodded before roughly ripping open the envelope, but she hesitated.

"W-What if-"

"No what ifs..." Bogo said seriously. "... Do it." He said with a smile, watching Selima nervously smiled, she had wanted to be a mother for so long... Knowing this was it, rejection or selection, it would kill her if they were rejected.

She felt her heart drop as she slowly unfolded the letter, taking a deep breath and reading the text before she felt tears sting at her eyes and looking to Bogo.

"... We made it." She said and smiled, uncontrollably letting out a sob as Bogo held her tightly as she laughed and buried her face into his shoulder. "We're getting a baby." She said and cried.

"I knew we would..." Bogo said though he felt a huge sigh of relief rush through him.

"A baby girl." She whispered and sniffed, kissing him. "I love you so much." She sniffled and giggled.

"I love you too... I can't wait to meet our first child. What is she?" He asked curiously as Selima looked over the papers.

"An African Wild Dog." She said and smiled happily, looking back to him. "We should have both prey  _and_ predator children." She said thoughtfully watching Bogo raise his brows.

" _More_ than one?" He asked.

"Of course... If you think you can handle it." Selima mused, folding her arms and staring at him with a challenging look about her.

"... Trust me... I can handle it..."

 

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the fact that you didn't have to wait for an update since it was already all done on FanFiction! Figured you all would appreciate being able to read a completed story.  
> -Eros


End file.
